


Una luz en la Oscuridad

by Crysta32



Category: xicheng - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysta32/pseuds/Crysta32
Summary: Sumergido en una oscuridad de tantos año sin lograr salir de ella....Cuando de la nada el destino pone una luz ¿la seguirá, para salir de ahy?  ¿Lograras aprender de ella?...........XiChengLos personajes no me pertenecen solo la  historia
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

Ya han pasado 10 años de la reclusión del líder de la sección lan, luego de los desafortunados hechos que le lastimaron en lo más profundo de su ser nunca llegaron a experimentar tanto dolor, sabre que dos personas que tanto quizo con las cuales persiguirian la paz en el mundo del cultivo, ya no están.

  
En una cabaña estaba en meditación tratando de encontrar la paz en sus pensamientos, ya no era el gran Zewun Jun que una vez fue, su aspecto tan demacrado, lejos de ser la figura celestial, tranquila que solía ser, algo se apago en sus ojos , algo se rompió, sabía que ya nada sería igual lloraba la perdida de sus hermanos jurados sentido de entendimiento en su mente todo lo que pasó encontrarle una explicación lógica a todo, pero por más que buscará nada lograba encontrar.

  
Sumergido en pensamientos reconoció el toque de la puerta, con una voz débil y quebrada autorizo que pasara sabia quien era, hace cuantas horas había recibido visita sabía que era su hermano el día tras día lo visitaba sin falta antes de iniciar sus clases y deberes en la secta.

  
Wangji entro y saludo con una perfecta referencia a su hermano, Zewun Jun salió de meditación para preparar té para ambos, mientras ponía las tazas en la mesita que estaba en la sala de la cabaña alejada de todo, se sentó en silencio, fue Wangji el que rompió el silencio se sintió triste abatido por ver en estado tan lamentable a su hermano, hermano que estuvo con él cuando sufrió los 13 años sin wei ying, necesita ayudar, quería hacerlo de esta soledad a su hermano, ayudarlo a salir adelante y continuar con su vida recuper esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizó y los diferenciaba, darle vida a sus ojos sombríos.

_Hermano, como estas preguntar por su estado y esperar la misma respuesta de siempre, pero tenía la fe y certeza que algún día esa respuesta cambiaría._

  
_Vivo como si cada día fuera de mi último día es difícil todo esto, hermano si no fuera por cada día vienes a verme qué difícil de mi hundido en esta angustia que me quema por dentro de lastima y duele Wangji._

  
_Hermano tienes que salir de aquí ya han pasado 10 años, es un tiempo prudente la secta te necesita._

  
si bien Lan Quiren tuvo que tomar el cargo por este tiempo que Zewun Jun, estaba en aislamiento aunque no estaba muy feliz por esto, absurdo que su sobrino alcalde uno de sus orgullosos haya caído en estado tan lamentable y se rehuzara a salir y afrontar Sus responsables, haber tenido que lidiar con la fuga de su sobrino y el regreso de este con el temible Patriarca yiling y sentirse tan desepcionado la calma y la paz del receso de las nubes fue alterada por todo esto.

  
Todo seguía tranquilo había un equilibrio en las sectas, si bien 3 de las 4 grandes sufrieron con todo el pasado, la secta lanlinjin fue la que más se vio afectada por los hechos crueles de su líder, todas lograban salir adelante de una forma.

  
En la sección de yumengjiang, su líder, Jiang Cheng, se lidiando con todo el papeleo y el problema de un líder, si bien había pasado por duras cosas que lo hicieron maduras temprano y asumir el liderazgo de lo que le dejaron sus padres y mantener todo por lo que ellos tenían luchado levantando la secta después de lo ocurrido con los wen, no tuvo tiempo de llorar, no tuvo el tiempo de desmoronarse no hubo tiempo para lamentarse solo tuve que seguir siendo fuerte, sabiendo que tenía heridas que no sanaban abiertas dentro de su corazón.

  
Si bien todos estos años han servido para sanar heridas enmendar errores y darse segundas oportunidades, Jiang Cheng estaba tratando de volver a tener lazos con su hermano que había vuelto con una nueva oportunidad de corregir cosas, enviando cartas semanales, fue el mismo Wei Ying que comenzó enviando la primera carta si bien la respuesta demoro en llegar, pero así fue el inicio de un sin fin de cartas.


	2. El inicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo cambiara muy pronto  
> en esta historia que sera.

En la sección de Yumengjiang, en los campos de entrenamiento estaba el líder Jiang dirigiendo a sus discípulos entrenando con dureza, como el lema de su sección "intentar lo imposible" así cada día los entrenamientos eran duros, pero tenían un fin hacer de cada discípulos un buen cultivador, si bien Jiang Cheng no era del tipo que fuera amable con sus discípulos de igual forma en lo más profundo se preocupaba de que quirúrgico y cada día mejor.

  
Dejando atraz los campos de entrenamiento se asignarán a sus aposentos ya era tarde el sol yéndose al final del inmenso lago anunciaba que la noche llegaría, otra más de las equivalentes donde no puede dormir, donde cada pesadilla recobra vida si bien no son tan tormentosas como antes aún quedan, así entro y se buscaron en su escritorio donde teníamos bien organizados sus documentos y cartas que llegaron durante el día, la edad de los ancianos estaba en las primeras era para buscar una esposa lo más pronto posible y diera herederos a su secta , "tsh"hizo sonar sus labios

_~ Pero que se creen eso lo haré cuando me plazca como ni no tienen suficiente con todo y tener que lidiar con citas que no llevan a ningún lado ~_

así seguí viendo sus cartas otras de diferentes puntos de Yunmeng donde a hechos de cadáveres en los alrededores

_~ Mandaré algunos discípulos a ver que esta pasando y solucionó dichos problemas ~_

  
Entre la carta que iba a ver una llamada su atención tenía el sello de la sección Lan, era de wei wuxian si bien ya había recibido antes de las cartas así recuerda bien la sorpresa que se llevó cuando recibió la primera confirmación que algo en lo más profundo de su ser se movió, pero sabía que sí wei wuxian había tenido una segunda oportunidad de enmendar sus errores el se daría una para poder perdonar a su hermano si bien no lograba hacerlo del todo era lo único que le quedaba de lo que un día fue su familia , si bien alguna vez reconocería lo que extrañaba tanto que necesitábamos fuera de su mano derecha que estaría ahy cada día que no lo hubiera dejado para parte de la sección Lan, si hubiera cumplido su maldita promesa si tan solo lo tendría a su lado.

_~ Que lamentable se me ve teniendo este sentimiento extrañarlo tanto si me dejo no me cumplió,pero aquí estoy tratando de tener algo de un pedazo aferrandome a eso a saber del por cada carta que recibo, como reaccionar cuando esté frente a el será que todo lo malo resurgirá o dejaré que llevemos todo en paz ~_

  
Ansiaba esas cartas cada día que tuvo que ahy había algo de su ya extinguida familia aún queda algo de los recuerdos buenos de los tiempos que fueron felices antes de que ocurriera todo lo lamentable, pero aferrarse a eso.

  
_Jiang Cheng_

  
_¿Como estas? Acá las cosas sigues de igual forma, doy consejos de cultivo a los más jóvenes estoy tratando de entrenar más mi cultivo,! Ah¡ pero este cuerpo que tengo es tan delicado pareciera de mujer bueno, bueno porvlo menos soy suave para las manos de mi lan zhan._   
_El hermano mayor aun está recluido, me entristece ver a mi lan zhan sufrir por el ya a pasado su tiempo y aún no hay venta de su aislamiento si bien se encarga del papeleo de la secta no tiene interés en tener nada presencial con nadie, por lo que estado pensando en mi querido A-Cheng, puedes ayudarme con el hermano mayor se que ambos tiene cosas en común ambos perdieron algo importante puedes ayudar a salir adelante como lo haz hecho tu._

  
_Espero tu respuesta_

  
_Wei wuxian_

  
_Ese ~ Ese engreído de wei wu-xi-an, como se atreve tchs, pero que se ha creído pedirme a mi que ayude a su líder ja parece mal chiste no que estaría loco pisaria el receso de las nubes, en que piensa ese loco y llamarme de manera tan intima pero quien le dio tan derecho, ¡uf! Mas encima con su coquetería con su lan, pero que pretende ~_

  
Así molesto se fue a preparar un baño necesario relajarse, poner en orden sus pensamientos controlarse, zidian en su dedo emergía chispas necesita calmarse, se desvistio quito sus túnicas exteriores luego soltó su cabello que había crecido bastante ya sus trenzas se soltaron quedando ondulaciones en su cabellos que lo han visto ver tan diferente a su estado habitual luego soltó sus túnicas interiores y se sumergió en la bañera el agua estaba bien agradable en cierta forma lo relajante, así se sumergió también en sus pensamientos.

  
_~ Que podría yo contribuir al Líder de la Secta Lan, encuentro que es viable que se sienta tan decepcionado, pero será para pasar tanto tiempo en aislamiento no se dará cuenta que su secta necesita que el mar fuerte no solo físicamente sino mentalmente para guiarlos, tch recuerdo que solo y librado algunas palabras con Zewun jun en algunas reuniones en el pasado alguna vez hemos sido muy cercanos que digamos solo hablado lo justo y necesario, como podría acercarme y ayudarlo se que tenemos cosas en común en cuanto a el sufrimiento que ambos hemos tenido padecido ... Pero que estoy pensando como podríamos considerarlo ese maldito de wei wuxian que le ocurrirán cosas estúpidas ~_

  
Frunciendo el frente se encontró molesto sin saber por qué aún cuando pensaba que el baño lo relajaria, salió y seco para luego cuidar de su cabello secarlo un poco y peinarlo, para luego acostarse, ya recostado giraba en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño pensando en muchas cosas en el pasado que lo afectó tanto haber perdido todo en un corto tiempo y la vida se había encargado de devolverle a una de esas personas justamente el que le fallo, el que no cumplió su promesa, el causante de las muertes de su shijie y Jin zixuan que injusto era todo, si bien estaba recobrando la relación que estaba totalmente quebrada aún faltaba cosas que perdonar aún más cosas que aclarar el pasado no volvera y aún así lo atormenta cada noche.

  
Así paso gran parte de la noche en la que solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que en algún punto cayó dormido solo para recordar la fatídica noche en que viola a su hermano morir devorado por todos sus marionetas, así se despertó sudado con la ilusión de que aún se perdió en aquel lugar oscuro lleno de fuego a su alrededor ardiente de color diferente al ver el rostro enloquecido de su hermano el sufrimiento y la risa maniática en su rostro la imagen tan aterradora, se vio lavo y vistió salido de su dormitorio y riesgo sus pasos por el pasillo hacia el muelle cerca del lago ahy ya la noche no estaba tan oscuro anunciando que muy pronto amanecerá, caminando así de madrugada estaba acostumbrado a salir por el amanecer y disfrutar de la vista hermosa que le ofrecía el lago lleno de lotos , el cuidad y su comercio también empezaban su día,el bullicio y todo el muelle de loto jamás fue un lugar silencioso más bien fue alegre, así se perdió al campo de entrenamiento ya siendo temprano donde los discípulos estaban llegando a su entrenamiento matutino con la espada, por lo que el los guió un tiempo a los que aún les falta se encargaba de diriguirles sus movimientos arreglando las posturas de sus brazos y piernas para que la fuerza se centrará en la espada.

  
Qiang su discípulo principal y mano derecha que se encargaba de lo más importante, estaba junto a su maestro ayudando en todo, Jiang Cheng se envió a el

_~ Qiang que me lleven mi desayuno a mis aposentos, si maestro ~_

  
Así se resolvió a sus aposentos para sentarse en su escritorio y empezar a ver sus documentos y resolver los temas pendientes que aún quedaban, así pasó dos semanas entre tantas cosas que resolvieron y asuntos pendientes entre los cuales estaba enviando una carta a un wuxian, pero que le escribía, así comenzó a escribir su pincel y papel y se puso a escribir palabras sin sentido nada salía su mano no producía ningún trazo con un resultado, pensaba que si no escribía algo tengria a Wei Ying en muelle de loto y si lo pensaba eso el no quería, definitivamente no, se negaba a tener un molestando o meriodiando por todo muelle y tener que ver a su esposo y que los dos den un espectáculo, ¡no! solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza lo mejor sería responder de manera corta y precisa pero que no suene mal.

  
_Wei Wuxian_

  
_Definitivamente olvídalo, no iré tengo mucho que hacer acá no puedo ayudarte aparte no sé en qué puedo ayudarte yo en la vida de Zewun Jun._

  
_Jiang Cheng_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia que se me ocurrió de la nada, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo esto es lo primero que escribo y espero les guste aviso que quiero sea una historia lenta y que los dos personajes principales se desarrollen bien.  
> Las actualizaciones la verdad no se si serán bien seguidas 😔 tengo poco tiempo y trataré de escribir es ese tiempo lo que más pueda los capítulos me irán saliendo en el momento.  
> La imagen la obtuve de Internet créditos a quien le corresponda.  
> Gracias y si les gusta háganmelo saber.


	3. Caceria

Amaneciendo en yumeng, parecía ser que sería un día como cualquier otro, en su escritorio está Jiang Cheng revisando su papeleo cuando alguien toca su puerta, _~Líder de secta soy yo Qiang, pasa que sucede, maestro acaban de entregar esta carta en la entrada, es de los límites de yumeng casi en la frontera con Gusu~._

La carta informaba que en los límites de yumeng se encontraba un Jiangshi que eran cadáveres rígido con muy largas garras que absorvian la energía de las personas haciendo que estas sean cadáveres vivientes, y solicitaban la ayuda a la secta de yumengjiang, Jiang Cheng le pidió a Qiang que reuniera a 10 de sus mejores discípulos para poder emprender viaje, así se dirigieron por el lago para poder llegar a la ciudad y lograr recabar toda la información posible.

Ya caída la noche muy tarde lograron llegar al muelle de la ciudad, avanzaron para ver si lograban encontrar una posada para sus discípulos y el así caminaban por las calles, pero el ambienta era solitario niebla por las calles y nadie las transitaba así llegaron a una casa que era la única que tenía sus velas encendidas por lo que golpearon un anciano temeroso preguntó que quien era y ellos respondieron que de la Secta de yumengjiang y venían para ayudar con lo que estaba pasando en el lugar.

El anciano abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar ya dentro vieron que era desolado que sólo estaba este anciano, que tenía rostro demacrado grande ojeras bajo unos pequeños ojos era de estatura mediana y en su piel ya se notaban la cantidad de años, el grupo saludo de manera cordial con una inclinación perfecta el anciano solo asintió con la cabeza, Jiang Cheng con su característico rostro de malestar pregunto sobre los eventos ocurridos en los último días, para ser exacto ya eran más de 20 días que llevaban con este problema.

 _~disculpe si lo hemos molestado mi nombre es Jiang Cheng y hemos venido para encargarnos del mal que asecha a este lugar~_ el anciano le miró de reojo mientras encendía una vela en la mesa _~ soy kun me he criado en este poblado y nunca vino algo así esta bestia se alimenta de la energía de los habitantes con los cuales cruza su camino y los convierte en muertos vivientes muchas de las personas se han ido huyendo dejando todo atraz, yo me e quedado acá tengo todos mis recuerdos y mi historia ya soy un hombre viejo que ha vivido lo suficiente, decidí quedarme aquí~_

Por lo que se notaba lo que se encontraba no era algo tan fácil de eliminar por lo que iba a requerir de un plan para poder atacar y así lograr eliminarlo aún no tenían mucha información pero con la que contaban era más que suficiente para poder empezar por algo, se necesitaba revisar el área, recoger pistas y ver sus posibilidades de ataques si este Jiangshi absorbía la energía de las personas abría que ser meticulosos para enfrentarlo y que este Jiangshi no robe su energía, se dicidio que descanzarian esta noche ya en la mañana saldrían a inspeccionar el área y así lograr ver el panorama y también ver la ciudad que de noche no se lograba distinguir muchas cosas aparte de la niebla expesa que a esas horas de la noche ya había.

Ya amaneciendo con los primeros rayos de sol los discípulos junto a su líder se encontraban examinando la zona y tratando de encontrar indicios y más pistas de todo lo referente al Jiangshi, mientras más avanzaba la mañana se lograba ver que había más gente por las calles por lo que pudieron recabar más información el poblado quedaba a los pies de una montaña por lo que la bestia merodiaba por la montaña la gente que fue atrapada por esta bestia iba a buscar leña y plantas a la montaña y no volvían así sus familias iban en busca de ellos pero les sucedía lo mismo, lograron reunir información que este Jiangshi podría haber sido de algún alma que no tuvo una sepultura digna o que fue muerto de forma violenta y busca su venganza y al ir llenándose de la energía de las personas puede haberse rodeado de energía resentida la cual lo hizo muy poderoso.

Ya llegada la noche se dirijieron a los pies de la montaña con todo lo necesario para combatir al Jiangshi, caminaron cuesta arriba a medida que avanzaban se fueron encontrando con muertos vivientes parecían ser los aldeanos al que este Jiangshi les había absorvido su energía los discípulos empezaron a ser atacados de manera despiadada eran fuertes habían acumuda mucha energía resentida varios de sus discípulos empezaron a caer estos cadáveres atacaban de manera coordinada y en conjunto había un patrón diferente como si fueran comandado por alguien que los hacía tener un plan determinado de ataque se trató de hacer una formación para poder apricionar la energía resentida, pero esta era realmente fuerte la formación no duraría mucho con los pocos discípulos que quedaban sin contar que sus energías decaian, Jiang Cheng sacó a zidian en una mano y arremetia contra los cadaveres que por extraña razón volvían a levantarse seguía en la pelea y tomó a sandu en la otra mano y continuó en una batalla argua se veía el destello casi blanco de zidian los talismánes hacían lo suyo cada discípulo que queda atacaba con toda su energía en sus espadas y atacando a la misma vez con talismánes, de igual forma fueron herido ya sólo quedaban 3 de sus 10 discípulos la cantidad de cadáveres andantes era grande Jiang Cheng se maldecia por no haber llevado más gente pensó que no sería tan peligroso si sólo hubiera sido un cadáver, los discípulos restantes seguían combatiendo y avanzando en el bosque de la montaña así se logró acabar con una gran cantidad de Cadáveres siguieron avanzando por la montaña cuando una espeza niebla comenzó asentarse por sus pies era abrumadora se sentía la energía resentida y lo pesada que se hacía mientras subían más la montaña, Jiang Cheng le dijo a los discípulos que se revisaran con las armas que le quedaban, y a uno lo mando devuelta a muelle para que trajera ayuda y se quedó con solo dos discípulos que les quedan unos talismánes y un poco de energía, Jiang Cheng les dijo que trataria de lidiar lo mejor que pudiera con zidian para que este Jiangshi no absorva la energía de ellos y así poder atacarlo de todos lados.

Así fue como en medio de la espeza niebla se sintieron la gruñidos fuertes de este cadáver prestos atacar zidian tomó su forma de látigo detellando chispas por doquier con sandu en su otra mano listo para el ataque, el cadáver atacó con unas largas garras que provocaron rasguños en partes brazos, piernas y torso de los discípulos Jiang Cheng esquivaba el ataque con zidian y sandu eran fuertes garras y filosas la pelea era incontrolable los discípulos gritaban con cada rasguñada el dolor ya era indiscriptible, la lucha era grande solo peliaban con las garras la niebla eran tan espeza que no veían el cadáver sólo sus garras atacarlos, Jiang Cheng con zidian empezó a buscar al cadáver para atacarlo pero este era muy hábil y lograba escapar del ataque de zidian, Jiang Cheng se fue quedando solo en la pelea era muy fuerte con el último discípulo que quedaba hizo una formación espiritual para contener la energía del Jiangshi y lograr debilitarlo así en la pelea fueron avanzando por la montaña cuesta arriba ya el la cima, al otro lado de esta montaña estába Gusu Jiang Cheng peleó con zidian al máximo su último discípulo cayó sólo quedaba el siendo alcanzado por las garras que rebanaron su espalda un grito de dolor salió de sus labios, con sadu atacó las garras y avanzó en dirección al cadáver le quedan 3 talismánes y los quería usar pero tenía que acercarse al cadáver en otro ataque trato de esquivar con zidian pero no logró ver la otra mano que venía del lado contrario y rasguño su pecho de Manera penetrante la sangre salía y el dolor era grande, pero lo se rindiria el no lo haría siempre habías sido competitivo esta vez no sería la excepción lucharía hasta el fin así con zidian hechando chispas blancas de tanta ira de su amo que logro atrapar una de las manos con la cual arrebato el brazo del cadáver ya con un brazo este perdió estabilidad logrando que Jiang Cheng trata de cortar el otro con sandu sin embargo este logro penetrar la pierna de Jiang Cheng rasguñando profundamente antes que sandu lo cortará, así con heridas graves y sangrando demasiado tomó a zidian y aprisiona al cadáveres lanzandole los talismánes y con sandu lo atravezo y desmenbro así logró eliminarlo, pero estaba gravemente herido necesitaba un lugar donde resguardarse y ver sus heridas mientras llegaba la ayuda pero era tarde muy de noche no sabía si el discípulo que mandó de vuelta había siquiera logrado bajar de la montaña no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba exactamente habían subido la montaña, pero en la lucha y la batalla habían cambiado su dirección haciendo que quedara por el otro lado de esta a mitad de los pies, así empezó a caminar por el bosque de plantación un poco espesa logró abrir paso con sandu su energía era débil las heridas eran muy fuertes sangraban mucho exhausto descanso en un árbol de grueso tronco a donde podría ir solo veía bosque, ni siquiera podía volar con sandu estaba demasiado mal herido la noche estaba alta ya sería verdaderamente muy tarde siguió avanzando y a lo lejos distinguió una cabaña grande, así como fue acercándose vio una vaga luz por una de sus ventanas era una sola estaba tan sangrante y mal herido, cuando escucha una voz preocupada y asombrada del costado que le dice joven líder Jiang, y cayó en el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo si me costó lo arme muchas veces, y tuve muchas distracciones pero lo logré no se como quedó si bien ahy partes que no me gustaron del todo espero que sea de su agrado.  
> Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía estoy del celular y cuesta.  
> Las actu lo se como irán todo depende de mi tiempo que es limitado 😢😢 pues si quedo sin energía cuando ya es de noche que solo quiero dormir 😔😔 pero haré que la espera no sea tan larga.  
> Ya me despido y espero que les guste.


	4. Lamento

Los días es Gusu eran normales para gran parte de los habitantes, en la Secta Lan todo continuaba normal salvo que el líder ya no estaba presencialmente como antes aquel jade que siempre era portador de una genuina sonrisa ya no caminaba por los pasillos, el silencio en el receso de las nubes era tan natural pero se sentía en el ambiente algo de tristeza algo había cambiado faltaba algo.

Si bien después de haber ocurrido los hechos en el templo Guanyin, Zewun Jun se aisló su tío Lan Quiren tuvo que tomar el cargo de líder para poder levantar la Secta que habia quedado muy dañada con todo lo acontecido, necesitaban levantarse volver a ser confiable ya que eran parte de las 4 grandes sectas, volver a ser ejemplo para las pequeñas sectas, Lan Quiren si estába muy molesto por todo lo que había acontecido y más por sus dos sobrinos a los que crió como unos hijos tenía grandes expectativas en ellos confiaba en que serían muy buenos cultivadores y ejemplo para otros jóvenes.

Wangli fue el primero que lo decepcionó le fallo y se escapó con la persona que más detestaba wei wuxian, el pensaba que esté cambio a su sobrino que lo obligó a hacer todas estas cosas, y para cuando volvieron a la secta, todo lo que tuvo que soportar incluso aumentó la reglas para que la influencia de Wei Ying no afectará a los junior, más su condición no daba más estaba tan alterado ya con tantas cosas, Zewun Jun encerrado, Wangli casado con un pecaminoso y lujurioso wei Ying, se castigaba mentalmente así mismo diciendo en que punto el había fallado y aparte no entendía él hasta que punto Zewun Jun seguiria con su idea adsurda de recluirse.

Si bien lo entendía eran sus hermanos jurados pero tantos años para que, sólo le hacían recordar los tiempos en que su hermano hizo lo mismo cuán castigo fue el no poder ver a sus hijos crecer, no poder guiar la secta de manera digna, ahora estaba en la misma posición que antes solo que ya no era su hermano sino su sobrino y ya no era por ir contra la secta por un matrimonio que no deseaban, misma situación diferentes circunstancias así sus pensamientos rondaban en su mente.

La secta lan era en verdad muy grande, llena de pasillos y hermosos jardines era un lugar muy frío en invierno pero cálido y fresco en verano, en un lugar muy apartado casi en el límite lejos de todas las demás edificaciones y lejos de todo contacto con los Lan estaba una cabaña con dos habitación en una estaba una mini cocina, una mesita y un escritorio lleno de documentos, en la otra solo una cama con una vista a al jardín trasero, en este jardín habían jazmines y distintas plantas con bellas flores y en medio había una banca de piedra con una mesita.

En esta cabaña se encontraba Zewun Jun quería estar lo más aislado posible de todos sólo vestía una bata sobre su ropa interior y su pelo suelto sin ningún adorno su mirada era triste no portaba su sonrisa tenía un rostro sombrío oscuro sin expresión alguna estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cada día venía un discípulo a dejarle su alimentación y cartas que llegaban a la secta, si bien se fue a reclusión adsoluta sin tener contacto con personas él seguía haciéndose cargo de algunas cosas de líder después de todo él lo era, no podía ser tan indolente y dejarle todo a su tío, cada mañana se dedicaba a resolver cada asunto que llegaba junto a su desayuno, como siempre una carta de los ancianos para que se hagan los preparativos y hable con la casamentera para ver la lista de futuras esposas, después de todo el era el líder debía dejar descendencia para continuar con el linaje Lan.

Luego de su desayuno siempre esperaba la visita de su querido hermano.

~ _Wangli ¿como estás hoy?_  
_~bien hermano_  
_~como siguen las cosas_  
_~igual_

El silencio reino no faltaban palabras las miradas ya decían bastante, wangli se levantó agredecio el té y salió en dirección a sus deberes, zewun jun quedó frente a su taza de té ya frío mirándolo, hundido en pensamientos sentía que era una molestia para su hermano y su tío una carga para la secta se sentía abatido miserable por qué le tuvieron que suceder todo los acontecimientos pasados, necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos para no entrar en la desesperación, con pasos calmados se dirigió a su habitación ahy en una pequeña mesa estaba un guqin blanco en la mesa cerca de la cama estaba su Xiao y junto a este su cinta hace cuanto que no usaba la cinta en que momento su digna apariencia cayó en todo esto, se sentó frente a él guqin para tocar si bien siempre tocaba su Xiao este tenía muchos recuerdos del pasado, recordaba a da-ge cuando tocaba para el.

Sus dedos se movían sólo al compás de las cuerdas la melodia tranquilizaba su mente, luego de estar clamando meditó un poco tenía que mantener su cultivo si bien todo estaba en calma, podría nuevamente acontecer algo que pudiera perturbar la calma que estaban viviendo ahora, ya pasado la mañana un discípulo trajo el almuerzo como siempre lo dejó en la entrada, nadie veía a zewun jun, apenas se fue recogió la bandeja con todo y la llevo a la mesa comió en silencio sin pensamientos concentrado en alimentarse luego arreglaría un poco el jardín le gustaba ver los colores de las flores por su ventana cada mañana y el rocío que había en ella, mirar el día y desear que este no acabara.

Pasado el día preparo un baño ya llegaría la hora en que todos tenían que dormir, lavo su cuerpo tan blanco, sus abdominales bien definidos su largo cabello estaba realmente largo cuanto habría crecido todo este tiempo, lo lavo luego se preparó para organizar su documentación hace tiempo que se permitió romper la regla de dormir a las 9 en punto también solicitó a su tío el poder estar fuera de la cabaña durante la noche, ya que las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir.

Reviso las cartas y documentos de la secta y nuevamente carta de los ancianos para organizar su cita con casamentera, tenía que responder ya era hora sentía que había llegado el momento de tomar las responsabilidades de líder, se preguntaba en su mente si su destino sería ser igual que su padre tener una esposa y seguir en reclusión darle el heredero que los ancianos ansían y el seguir aislado, se veía en esa vida, daría en sufrimiento y la angustia a un hijo y vivir lo que él vivió necesitaba tomar una desicion, necesitaba encontrar una salida una que le diera lo que necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta con dirección al jardín, se sentó en la banca con la mesita que estaba en el jardín trasero que estaba en los límites del territorio de su secta, solo con sus ropas interiores y una bata su pelo suelto y sin su cinta, la noche era fresca no estaba helado aunque zewun jun esta acostumbrado a el clima de Gusu, se sento y miró la luna estaba más grande o era la percepción de él, esta alumbraba mucho no era necesario una luz, se levantó con dirección a la barrera con su ficha pasó sin dificultad, se internó en el bosque con dirección desconocida necesitaba eso, recorrió el bosque ya disminuían los árboles y la hierba se dejaba ver así llego a un risco y la vista era hermosa, jamás se había detenido a mirar cosas tan normales como ésto y le daba cierta sensación de tranquilidad, nostalgia ver el horizonte tener un vista tan abierta de todo Gusu, el sonido del río abajo, la tranquilidad, se puso en posición de loto y meditó un tiempo, luego decidió regresar y descansar mañana necesitaba tomar decisiones importantes en su vida y la de su secta, era hora de enfrentar el mundo.

Dirigió sus pasos a la cabaña, y en el camino de regreso escucho unos gemidos, lamentaba no portar ninguna arma consigo, ni siquiera su Xiao y aún estaba lejos de la cabaña si bien estos sonidos se escuchaban cerca de esta misma le aterraba pensar que podría ser un cadáver feroz así se dirigió de donde venían dichos sonidos, si bien su oído era muy agudo gracias a que siempre lo cultivaron muy bien sus sentidos a través de la música, le pareció raro pensó que podría tratarse de algún cadáver feroz o alguna criatura del bosque, ya cuando estuvo frente de donde provenían los sonidos se encontró con un ropaje de color violeta, misma ropa que estaba bañada en sangre y toda rasgada y así también un desastroso peinado, pero pudo reconocer muy bien a la persona que tenía enfrente al joven líder Jiang sin darse cuenta lo nombró y su voz sonó asombrada y bastante preocupada por la forma en la que este se encontraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, tengo que reconocer que este capítulo me costó mucho, como sabrán en mi país Chile están pasando muchas cosas y generalmente escribo de noche y bueno el cansancio se apodera de mi ser.  
> Bueno lo importante que el capítulo ya está espero les guste y lamento las faltas de ortografía.  
> Nos vemos en otra actualización cariños.


	5. Encuentro

Zewun jun no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo era el líder Jiang que estaba muy mal herido, pero como llegó a este lugar y por que estaba tan herido, se veía muy mal por lo que lo tomó como pudo tomó su brazo alrededor de su cuello lo sostuvo por la cintura y así lo cargo en dirección a la cabaña.

Lo llevó al dormitorio y lo recostó, busco agua y un paño para poder limpiarlo primero desató su pelo, primero trataría la herida de su espalda con movimientos suaves y sin tocar mucho desató su cinturón y así descubrió su cuerpo trataba de no mirar mucho aunque era completamente inevitable giro su cuerpo y lo puso de lado para tratar la espalda con el paño limpio lo que más puso pasando con delicadeza el paño por la piel blanca y llenas de cicatrices de Jiang Cheng, la herida era profunda como lo imagino trato de limpiar lo mejor que pudo aunque eso sí dejaría cicatriz en su piel y una bien profundas y largas, como llegó a este estado se preguntaba zewun jun, como fue que lo lastimaron tanto después de todo el líder Jiang es muy fuerte sin contar que el núcleo dorado que posee era el del joven wei, si bien en su adolencia y a su corta edad wei wuxian era un cultivador prominente sobresaliente en todas las artes no era de extrañar que tuviera un núcleo muy poderoso y que ahora lo portaba Jiang Cheng lo hacía un gran cultivador aparte el tenía una arma poderosa como lo es zidian, como es que llegó a este estado.

Luego de limpiar la heridas de su espalda se dirigió al estante y tomó una cajita que contenía medicina, con su dedos muy lentamente y delicadamente sin hacerle daño puso la medicina noto como Jiang Cheng se contrajo al sentir la medicina en la herida Lan Xichen levantó la vista para ver su rostro pensó que despertó, pero seguía con los ojos cerrado su ceño fruncido, aún dormido tenía esa esencia tan característica del gran Sandu-shengshou, ahora que veía de cerca el rostro del líder Jiang podía notar lejos de esa apariencia enojada hermosas facciones, se preguntaba como era que estaba en la lista negra de las cultivadoras él tenía muy hermosa apariencia y su cabello era largo si el se lo dejara suelto pensó se vería mucho más apuesto.

Alejando los pensamientos de su mente giro el cuerpo aún inconsciente del líder Jiang, así trato de la misma forma la herida de su pecho esta estaba desde su hombro hasta su cintura, lo que llamó su atención fue una cicatriz que estaba bajo estas heridas era grande y muy profunda una herida así solo la podría dejar un látigo de disciplina bien lo sabía el que había tenido que cuidar y curar a su hermano cuando recibió los látigos por su rebeldía y atacar a los miembros de su misma secta todo por defender al joven wei, luego de ya terminado envolvió con vendas todo el torso del líder Jiang y lo acostó de espalda con sumo cuidado puso una cabecera y fue en busca de agua para poder darle una pastilla para los dolores así con sus dedos abrió un poco los labios del líder Jiang y puso la pastilla luego de apoco fue poniendo el agua hasta que la pastilla bajó por su garganta así lo recostó y fue a la cocinar a prepara té así estaba en su mesa de estudio, copio algunos libros con una caligrafía excelente movía de el pincel de manera tan delicada y fina, cuando sintió sonidos de dolor en la habitación, se dirigió a él cuarto y vio al líder Jiang moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado se veía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, entre dientes decía frases incompletas, nombro a Wei wuxian algo de los túmulos funerarios, pareciera que estaba soñando con cosas trágicas del pasado, no podía creer que no sólo el tenía pesadillas sino también el líder Jiang cuán afectados estaban ambos y que tan igual en dolor podría estar.

Se acercó y vio el rostro lleno de sudor pudo notar que tenía fiebre fue a la cocina en busca de agua un paño así limpio su rostro y humedecio paños para poder bajar la fiebre el líder Jiang delirava con toda la fiebre que tenía en ese momento sin contar que seguía teniendo pesadillas, zewun jun se dirigió a la mesita en donde estaba su guqin y tocó una melodia tranquilizadora para ver si con eso lograba que el líder Jiang pudiera descansar y lo estaba logrando así, se mantuvo hasta la madrugada ya sería la hora en todos en la secta empezarían su día, por lo que luego le traerían el desayuno y vendría su hermano, por alguna extraña razón no quería que supieran que el líder Jiang estaba en su dormitorio y menos en el estado tan lamentable que lo encontró, bien sabía que wangji no se llevaba bien con el líder Jiang le tía un cierto sentimiento de rencor por todo lo vivido por el joven wei.

Así se dirigió a su mueble tomo una ropa limpia y se las puso luego ató su cabello y coloco su cinta en su lugar, se dirijo a la cocina a preparar té que era lo único que hacía en aquella cocina si bien poseía de todo, ciertamente preparar alimentos no era su especialidad siempre dependió de alguien más en cuanto a tareas doméstica se trataba siempre había alguien de su secta que se encargaba de ello, aún cuando su secta fue atacada por los wen, y el tuvo que huir con lo poco que pudo salvar en ese camino encontró a aya-o hace cuanto que no pronunciaba ese nombre y ahora estaba en sus recuerdos quien diría que esa misma persona tenía una doble cara, aún así el le ayudó con las cosas domésticas, por que cada mañana y como siempre un discípulo traía el desayuno, el líder Jiang no despertaba seguía descansando gracias a la melodia su rostro estaba más sereno y tranquilo.

Decidió salir al jardín y ahy recibir a su hermano para que no notará la presencia de alguien más en su cabaña realmente no entendía por qué no quería decir nada, aparte de la reacción de wangli había algo que lo detenía en comentar de la presencia del líder Jiang, pero el preferiría que fuera así, en una banca estaba leyendo un libro de cultura cuando sintió alguien acercase logró ver a wangji que lo veía con grandes ojos, noto con cierta sorpresa que algo era diferente en su hermano en cierta forma le gustaba y lo dejaba ese día más tranquilo, algo había cambiado su hermano ya no tenía el semblante angustioso de otros día aunque sus ojos aún estaban apagados y una sonrisa tan leve pero ya era algo bueno.

~hermano hoy estas bien~  
~si wangji, toma asiento por favor~

No quería que su hermano se diera cuenta que algo ocultaba, prefirió preguntar por varias cosas.

_~cómo siguen las cosas en la secta, todo bien tus clases como van, el tío como se ha sentido~_

_~todo bien, tío no ha venido~_

Si bien su tío lo había visitado sus visita había ido disminuyendo con el pasar del tiempo, en cierta forma lo entendía sabía que le dolía ver a su sobrino en ese estado, le recordaba en cada momento a su hermano.

~ _no, pero lo entiendo~_

_~mmm~_

Wangji se levantó e hizo una reverencia leve a su hermano tenía clases que dar, zewun le inclinó su cabeza y lo vio girar en dirección a los pasillos de la secta, a su vez el se levantó y entró a la cabaña se dirigió a la habitación y vio al líder Jiang dormir tranquilamente, así fue a su escritorio contestó algunas cartas pendientes y las ordenó muy bien en una esquina de la mesa, luego se puso a trazar líneas en un papel con Excelente caligrafía copiando un libro.

Sentado en la habitación luego de limpiar nuevamente las heridas de Jiang Cheng, xichen estaba leyendo un libro mientras observaba al líder Jiang, noto que la fiebre volvía y así la intranquilidad en la mente de Jiang, limpio su rostro y puso paños en su frente para bajar su fiebre, por alguna extraña razón está fiebre comenzaba siempre que el tenía pesadillas, por lo que xichen siempre tocaba una melodia para calmar su alma y pueda descansar, así pasó 2 noches cuidándolo.

Cada día que pasa se repite lo mismo xichen cuida del líder Jiang y aun nadie a descubierto que el está acá, pero el prefiere que sea así por el momento, sabia que estaba rompiendo las reglas de su secta, pero ya no importaba mucho quería ayudar al lider Jiang igual le preocupaba que llevara 3 días sin despertar, sus heridas eran muy profundas había perdido mucha sangre y no cicatrizan muy rápido todo a sido lento cada tarde xichen le da energía para mantenerlo estable y asegurarse que siga bien y descansando mientras sus heridas se curan.

Si bien luego de dos días el líder Jiang despertaba a ratos pero volvía a estar inconsciente, xichen hacia lo que podía por él cada día tocaba una melodia, veía sus documentos leía sus libros y cortaba flores del jardín y ponía en la habitación para darle un ambiente más agradable ponía incienso y se coloca a en posición de loto para meditar.

Ya las noches no eran igual ahora estaba al pendiente de alguien más si bien no había otro lugar donde dormir xichen consideró recostarse al lado del líder Jiang siempre manteniendo la distancia y asi por primera vez pudo mantener el sueño, aunque se despertaba a menudo para verificar el estado del líder Jiang le transferida energía siempre que lo necesitaba.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos acá otro capítulo   
> Perdón si me demoró en actualizar pero en verdad mi tiempo en muy corto a veces llego muy cansada y apenas pongo mi cabeza en la almohada me duermo 😂😂😂  
> Espero que les guste mucho, dejen sus comentarios y perdón la ortografía  
> Saludos


	6. Encuentro 2

Luego de haber logrado derrotar al jingshi y perder el conocimiento si sintió que alguien cuidaba de él a ratos abría su ojos y notaba que estaba en una cabaña más luego volvía a la inconsciencia y así se lo pasaba cada dia no tenía idea de donde estaba si el peligro había pasado si ya estaba muerto vagando por ahy su alma o quien lo cuidaba sentía la calides que atravesaba sus muñecas y le daba un calor agradable era tan relajante y a lo lejos escuchaba una melodia, siempre que se sentía inquieto o algo lo atormentaba en sus enumerables pesadillas esa melodia lo reconforta a lo hacia volver a la Calma y el tormento se iba.

Sentía una calidez que limpiaba su rostro, sabía que no estaba solo pero quien lo estaba cuidando de manera tan delicada, en la habitación había un aroma a jazmín y un poco de sándalo mezclado con medicinas, quería abrir sus ojos pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, todo dolía dentro de él se sentía como si hubiera sido aplastado por una piedra y de él no quedaba nada solo su mente divagando cosas.

Un día abrió lentamente sus ojos, el color de madera en el techo no le era reconocido las vigas muy bien definidas se giro y miró la ventana en la cual había una tela blanca con un patrón de nube en azul, al girar para en otro lado noto una mesita y en ella un guqin, todo se le hacia muy conocido era en verdad imposible que el se encontrara en la secta Lan, como pudo haber llegado ahy, además no creería que el gran Hanguang jun lo pudiera ayudar, no se llevaban muy bien no después de todo lo acontecido el sabía en cierta manera que este tenía cierto rencor así él por todo lo que le pasó a wei ying y más aún cuando supo lo de su núcleo dorado ese día en muelle de loto jamás le perdonaría que por entregárselo a él wei ying tuvo que tomar un camino hereje para lograr vengarse y seguir en la lucha contra los wen él lo sabía, se sentía abatido por todo estos recuerdos que de pronto invadían su mente tantas perdidas muchas cosas olvidadas promesas sin cumplir, porque tenía que ser tan orgulloso y tan competitivo como no pudo apoyar más a su hermano en aquel entonces que dejó que las cosas terminarán de esta manera dolía, todo dolía y ahora aquí en este lugar donde pasó más tiempo con su hermano.

Trató de levantarse y apoyarse en el respaldo para observar mejor el lugar, no quería emitir ningún sonido prefería mantenerse desapercibido por el momento necesitaba organizar su mente y según la situación ver en el estado que se encontraba, así ya semisentado se percató que sólo estaba con una ropa interior blanca su ropa estaba en la mesita del lado muy bien doblada y su campana de claridad igual junto a Sandu igualmente debajo de su ropa noto los vendajes en su torso y también en una de sus piernas, dirigió su vista por la ventana podía observar que ya era muy tarde el sol estaba por ocultarse quedaban ya los últimos rayos que alumbraban de donde el estaba podía observar la mesa y banca que estaban en medio del jardín, si bien cuando estuvo estudiando en el receso de las nubes pudo recorrer cada lugar de este bueno solo lo que estaba para todas las secta, los dormitorios compartidos, los jardines colindantes y los salones donde tenían sus lecciones, este lugar se le hacía muy diferente sin contar que no escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido bueno los Lan siempre han sido silenciosos.

Ahora bien pensando quién podría haberlo ayudado por el guqin penso que había sido Hanguang jun, pero imposible estaría el imbecil de wei wuxian ahy y el no hubiera tenido la paz para sanar en poco sus heridas, seguía pensando a lo mejor Lan Quiren lo encontró y lo trajo y lo dejó en una de las habitaciones, esa era una posibilidad y lo más probable vendria a verlo en cualquier momento así estaba pensando cuando sintió pasos y estos se dirigían a hacia dónde estaba él, la puerta se abrió y así también sus ojos como dos grandes órbitas quedó atónito no podía creer a quien sus ojos estaban viendo.

Zewun Jun, lo miró de piez a cabeza ciertamente era el un poco más delgado el pelo lo tenía bastante más largo y sus rasgos seguían siendo muy hermosos su piel tan radiante como un jade, aunque de sus ojos se notaban unas ojeras que evidenciaba que no estaba descanso muy bien y su mira sin brillo apagada y la sonrisa tan carasteristica de este no estaba solo una superficial apenas percibida, Wei wuxian tenía razon en su carta que el líder de la secta lan en verdad estaba en un estado lamentable ahy la preocupación de su hermano y así mismo la de wei ying ahora lo comprendía un poco más.

Trató de levantarse para darle un saludo más cordial 

— _no es necesario líder Jiang, me alegra ver que esta despierto se siente bien de sus heridas_

Zewun jun se acercó al lado de la cama y tomó asiento en esta al lado del líder Jiang.

— _Zewun Jun estoy un poco mejor, pero como llegué aqui y no estaba ud en reclusión_

— _así es líder Jiang aún estoy en reclusión ud esta en la cabaña en la cual estoy aislado y lo encontré cerca de la barrera por el lado trasero del receso de las nubes estaba muy mal herido y lo cargue para curar sus heridas_

— _puedo preguntar cuando tiempo llevo aqui_

— _ya van 6 días que ha estado inconsciente las heridas fueron muy profundas, puedo saber que fue lo que pasó_

— _es una historia larga pero estaba de cacería en los límite de yumeng y Gusu, pero no entiendo como es que llegue a este lado_

— _bueno ya me podrá contar, ahora trate de descansar es tarde le traeré un té para que se pueda relajar y así pueda descansar_

Así zewun jun salió de la habitación y Jiang Cheng se quedó solo como había sido posible que la persona que lo ayudó haya sido el mismisimo Zewun Jun sabía que estaba en aislamiento en que momento salió de la cabaña acaso estaba rompiendo las reglas de su propia secta, estaba muy diferente de a como el lo recordaba si bien nunca fueron cercano más de algún tema trataron y muchas veces se encontró con él cuando iba a torre koi a ver a Jin Ling, pero más haya de dirigirse el saludo nada más.

Realmente lo cuido todos estos días, lo más probable que nadie sabe que el está en el receso por que si fuera el caso ya estarían wei wuxian o lan qiren aquí, todo se ve realmente ordenado recorrió con la vista las paredes y vio en un estante a Xiao se veía que hace tiempo no se usaba, sintió la puerta abrirse vio a Zewun Jun que venía con una bandeja en ella dos tazas y una tétera de la cual salía un leve humo.

— _Líder Jiang traje té, para que pueda relajarse antes de dormir_

— _gracias Zewun Jun pero no se moleste en verdad, me gustaría poder enviarle a mis subordinados una carta para informar de mi situación, no me gustaría seguir siendo una carga, y en verdad agradezco la hospitalidad._

— _no es necesario que sea tan distante líder Jiang para mi no ha sido ninguna molestia, bueno y en relación con la carta podemos ver como enviarla aun nadie sabe que ud está aquí y además si alguien llega a saber lo más probable que vengan personas de la secta acá y yo estoy en aislamiento seria complicado explicar después de tantos días y por el momento yo creo que ud no desea que el joven maestro wei venga acá._

_—en realidad, no quisiera que se enterara aún, quiero recuperarme mejor._

_—bueno aun nadie sabe que ud esta aquí, tengo que buscar una manera de explicarlo, al traerlo aquí rompí muchas reglas y si ven que envío una carta a yumengjiang se sospecharia de algo ya que no tengo ningún asunto que hablar por el momento, sería una opción hablar con wangli y pedirle a él que se encargue de aquello, aunque estoy muy seguro que el joven maestro wei se enterara de todas formas._

_—Zewun Jun, mejor esperemos y cuando me cure mejor le enviamos la carta y si se entera ya que._

Jiang Cheng de solo pensar en wei Ying ya le daba dolor de cabeza, pero no quería en cierta forma reconocer que le daba incomodidad volver a mirarlo a los ojos y no dejar de tener ciertos sentimientos de enojo, rabia y mucho dolor por todo lo pasado, maldita sea estos sentimientos que no lo dejaban se odiaba por no ser diferentes y tan altanero, tan arrebatado por que no podía cerrar su boca y antes pensar un poco.

— _mañana líder Jiang, yo creo que podrá levantarse si gusta y será un nuevo día por el momento llego la hora en la que debe descansar._

Jiang Cheng, estaba de acuerdo quería descansar se sentía aún agotado, en un momento pensó pero aquí hay solo una cama y donde dormirá xichen.

—Z _ewun Jun una pregunta uds donde a estado descansando, si yo estoy ocupado su cama._

_—bueno líder Jiang las 3 primeras noches no dormí casi nada uds tenía mucha fiebre y pesadillas me quede velando que descansará y bue....no.... la.... ot... ra..... no..... che..... yo...... dor.....mir.....a.... su..... la.... do, espero que no haya sido muy atrevido de mi parte_

Jiang Cheng tenía el rostro enrojecido, pero no podía decir nada el hombre sólo tenía una cama y había pasado noches velas cuidando de él, dejar que el durmiera ahy al lado no era tan importante, la cama igual era bastante grande, por lo que pensó que podían seguir compartiendo cama.

—Zewu _n Jun, está noche puede acostarse acá al lado esta cama igual es grande y aparte es suya acá soy yo el que está estorbando_

— _no diga eso líder Jiang, para mí no ha sido una carga prestarle mi ayuda al contrario me agrado cuidar de ud, espero que no sea incómodo si descanso al lado suyo y si la cama es bastante grande._

Zewun Jun dejó todo listo y organizado se preparo para acostarse le dio las medicinas al líder Jiang y luego se acostó de espalda al lado a una distancia prudente para no incomodar y así descansar.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinen quién actualizo si yo lamento tanto la demora, e estado muy enferma y con mucha tos con flema ya son dos semana y solo se ha pasado muy poco me dio muy dura la gripa bueno en fin espero les guste el capítulo dejen sus comentarios que tal le va pareciendo saludos.


	7. Dolor

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana reflectandose en su cara por lo cual empezó abrir lentamente sus ojos, viendo el techo se recordó todo de la noche anterior y giro rápidamente su cabeza para ver si el jade seguía ahy, pero para su sorpresa había solo un lugar vacío no le pareció extraño ya que era de esperarse que este se levantará desde muy temprano seguramente estaría en la otra habitación, se levantó lentamente y como su ropa estaba muy bien doblada la vio y se dio cuenta que estaba arreglada y lavada y también estaban sus cosas ahy y tomó la bolsa en la cual guardaba una pieza de ropa adicional en caso de emergencia la tomó y procedió a vestirse, así salió de la habitación y vi al jade entre una pila de documentos.

— _pensé que estaba en completa aislación zewun jun_

_— Buenos días líder Jiang, pudo descansar_

_—si zewun jun descanse y nuevamente gracias por sus cuidados_

_—no se preocupe me alegra ver que esta mejorando, le pedí al discípulo qu ème trae el desayuno que traiga uno más,_ Jiang Cheng lo miró con el ceño fruncido como queriendo decir algo, _no se preocupe líder Jiang me asegure de informarle que nadie debe saber que solicite un plato adicional_

_—gracias zewun jun, pero es extraño que teniendo esta cabaña una cocina y por lo que veo de aquí está equipada con todo ud no prepare sus meriendas_

Zewun Jun se giro en dirección a la pequeña cocina que estaba en un rincón de la habitación — _Lamento que mis habilidades en esa área son un verdadero desastre tengo que confesarlo, siempre se me crío para realizar otras actividades y como siempre había alguien que hiciera las cosas domésticas yo en verdad nunca me encargue de eso._

Jiang se veía pensativo y hasta confundido en verdad que este jade de muy buena apariencia no realizará dichos trabajos, por lo que el recordaba su madre se encantó siempre de enseñarle de todo con dureza — _no se preocupe creo que entiendo de todas formas la secta lan enseña de manera diferente, y quisiera agradecer por lo de mi ropa no tenía por qué molestarse._

— _no fue molestia solo pedí que la arreglaran no fue mucho lo que hize en verdad, siéntese por favor y tome su desayuno le servir té_

_—gracias zewun jun, cuanto tiempo piensa seguir en esta cabaña ahy muchas cosas de que ocuparse_

— _bueno en verdad ese día que lo encontré en el bosque tenía pensado retomar mi puesto de líder y empezar nuevamente a dirigir la secta, líber la carga de mi tío que ha sido bastante por años, no creo que pueda seguir aguantando y no dejará a wangji a cargo por el joven maestro wei_

_—ese idiota es un verdadero desastre si quedara a cargo de una secta seguro la hundiría en lo más profundo, nunca a sido serio en nada, hay que reconocer que me tomo por sorpresa que Hanguang jun y el estén en una relación de ese tipo, si uds conocieran también como yo conozco a ese imbecil seguro dudaría de estén juntos, pero la vida da vuelta y ahora ellos son felices alguien que por lo menos haya alcanzado la felicidad después de todo._

_—uds no es feliz líder Jiang, aún sigue arrastrando el pasado_

_—nada es fácil zewun jun, hace años atraz tuve que verme obligado a levantarme sin poder llevar un luto por mis padres cuando los perros wen arrasaron con todo fue un golpe muy duro pero también fue lo que me hizo fuerte la sed de venganza ayudó a mitigar el dolor en cierta forma_

Platicaban amenamente mientras Jiang Cheng daba pecho sorbo a su te y servía su desayuno, Zewun Jun lo observaba con una leve sonrisa casi invisible en sus labios quien diría que estaría así con Jiang Cheng algo que jamás se imagino.

— _admiro su fortaleza líder Jiang, yo sin embargo escape con libros importantes y no ayude, la secta la quemaron gran parte wangli se lesio su pierna por ayudarme a escapar y solo supe que mi padre falleció que los wen tenían todo bajo control y en ese lapso conocí a-ya.... Jin guangyao, jamás imagine todo lo que vendría después fue un golpe muy fuerte_

_—tsk ese jin guangyao si que supo engañar a las personas, nunca fue de mi devoción no se puede esperar tanto de un bastado que viene de jin guangshan, realmente obtuvo lo que sembró_

— _lider Jiang por favor no se exprese así a pesar de todo lo malo el era mi hermano jurado y aún duelen muchas cosas lo apreciaba en gran manera les tenía un gran cariño_

_—lamento si lo ofendí pero es la verdad, Zewun Jun creo que ud debería enfrentar ya su realidad dejar de victimisarse al fin de cuentas cada uno tuvo una porción de todo el desastre que ocasionó Jin guangyao fuimos piezas usadas en todo sus planes a cada uno le dejo una herida y yo primero perdí a mis padres por los malditos perros wen luego mi hermana perdió a su esposo y yo la perdí a ella todo por la ambición de Jin guangyao realmente el llegaría muy lejos con tal de conseguir sus objetivos creo que ya es tiempo que deje de lamentarse y necesita seguir adelante, yo trato de hacerlo y también trato de reconciliarme con mi pasado en cierta forma que de eso lo único que queda es el imbecil de wei Ying_

Zewun Jun quedo asombrado no sabia si contestar o guardar silencio la segunda opción fue la que más se ajustaba el silencio, el líder Jiang tenía razón en algunos puntos aunque doliera era algo que el tenía tarde o temprano que enfrentar, sabía que dolía y no como no si fue la persona en la que más confío jamás imagino un engaño de esa manera y todo por su ambición de demostrar que si el podía todo por ese maldito rencor de ver como todos lo humillaban, por que no escuchar a da-ge cuando se lo dijo mil veces, pero en su mente se negaba a creer a su corazón le dolía sentía que aquellos ojos no le mentian cuán erronio tuvo su juicio como se cegó tanto por el cariño que sentía como se alejo tanto de la realidad al punto que cuando se destapar on todas y cada unas de las mentiras unas más crueles que otras como su máscara caía en pedazos ante sus ojos y vio ahy cuán equivocado estuvo todo el tiempo y como le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma la sintió romperse sintió que por dentro se estaba despedazando por que tuvo que ser así, por eso se encerró no soporto la decepción no pudo con la carga de haberse equivocado tanto no pudo lidiar con que su hermano jurado al cual quería tanto hubiera matado al otro y como fue acabando con muchas vidas.

Jiang Cheng, sabía que había tocado un punto frágil para zewun jun, pero era necesario que el entendiera que ya pasó dolió si dolió para el fue terrible por que así perdió a su hermana y al esposo de esta todo planeado, sabía que a zewun jun le dolía más, pero quería hacer algo para sacarlo de esta reclusión ya han pasado suficientes años y en cierta forma quería ayudar como se lo pidió wei Ying, maldición el no tenía la sutileza para decir las cosas ni el tacto para ser más delicadosiempre fue directo y de mal genio no quizo ser grosero con alguien como zewun jun pero así salieron sus palabras a decir verdad en ningún momento las medito, ahora que tenía à zewun jun enfrente y en silencio con la mirada ida y triste pensaba que mejor no hubiera dicho nada y así ahorrarse la escena de la cual era presente en primera fila no es que tampoco haya sido tan duro solo un poco brusco lidiaba con sus propios pensamientos en la manera de decirle las cosas sin sonar agresivo pero tampoco compasivo debía encontrar un punto medio mierda por haría algo así por que tendría esa concideracion, así su mirada se cruzó con la de zewun jun sintió un poco de vergüenza pero no sabía por qué se sentía que zewun jun pudiera leer lo que él pensaba o verdaderamente se sentía así por lo duro que sonaron sus palabras sin haberlas meditado, definitivamente no tenía que ser así.

_—líder Jiang ud tiene razón, es tiempo de salir de esta reclusión han pasado años y es tiempo de avanzar no sirve de nada quedarse en el pasado aunque si dolió y... mu...cho...._

Jiang Cheng entendió a través de las palabras dichas por zewun jun que en realidad si había tocado un tema frágil y lo que dijo le dolió, pero se ve que estaba dispuesto a avanzar por lo menos era algo bueno, el tonto de wei wuxian ya no se tendría que preocupar más si lograba que zewun jun saliera y así no lo molestaría más, aunque para ser sinceros le gustaba recibir cartas de wei ying aunque fueran puras estupideces las que escribiera.

— _zewun jun, puede contar conmigo cuando salga de este encierro y para cualquier asunto._  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh al fin un capítulo más, me encanta esa tensión entre ellos es hermosa.
> 
> Ojalá les guste este capítulo perdón la demora estamos en el último mes del año y mil cositas que hacer.
> 
> Gracias por leer este fics cariños y dejen sus comentarios que tal va y si les gusta.
> 
> Nos vemos


	8. ¿Amistad?

Jiang Cheng se sintió sorprendido por sus propias palabras maldición pero como es que dijo algo así en que maldito momento se fueron de sus labios aquellas palabras como fue que las pensó o solo las sintió y así mismo las largo sin pensarlas, ahora si todo era un lío meterse justo aquí en este punto así como así en la vida de Zewun Jun, y decir que el estará para lo que sea ¡ja! Como es que pensó en un momento tener un amigo como el si al final todo lo que lo rodeaba eran malas cosas siempre el no era merecedor de eso en realidad de nada, como pensar siquiera en cambiar en algo mi soledad....

Zewun Jun lo mira desconcertadamente que fue lo que acaba de escuchar fue tan claro como el agua de un río y tan profundo como eso, el podría nuevamente abrir su corazón, pero si este estaba completamente roto como poder recibir esa pequeña ¿amistad? Sincera sería eso puede avanzar a esa llama de esperaza que se dislumbra al fondo del abismo en el que cayó, se veía tan hondo y sin embargo esta luz se ve tan cercana.

Todo fue fluyendo de manera espontánea en ambos el día avanzaba tan lento pero para sorpresa de ambos esa calma era tan gratificante así pasaron los días entre pláticas y meditaciones, Jiang Cheng pudo curar un poco sus heridas pero estas eran muy profundas necesitaba de más tiempo, pero estaba listo para poder volver a su secta ya habían sido días largos y el discípulo que mando a buscar ayuda seguramente lo estaría buscando con otros discípulos más.

_ —zewun jun llegó el día de partir necesito encargarme de los asuntos que ya deben estar amontonados en mi escritorio y ver a mi secta agradezco su ayuda y compañía estos días y.... _

Que más pienso decir mierda que considerado estoy siendo es verdad agradezco lo que hizo, pero maldición parezco tan patético que pasa necesito irme, con paso firme salio al patio y como acordó con Zewun Jun saldría de la misma manera que entro por la parte trasera zewun jun lo haría pasar con su ficha es mejor que nadie sepa por el momento.

_ —líder Jiang agradezco su compañía aunque no llego de las mejores manera, fue un placer ayudarlo lo acompañaré cuando paseaba por el bosque vi un risco de ahy puede emprender el viaje a yumeng en su espada. _

Así con rumbo al bosque fueron y caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar al risco que zewun jun había mencionado, la vista era hermosa y el lugar también, así hizo una reverencia despidiéndose del otro y subió a su espada en dirección a yumengjiang.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.

Zewun Jun una vez en la cabaña, la miró y recorrió por última vez y con nostalgia y muchos recuerdos tomó a souye y su Xiao los documentos que estaban en su escritorio y se encaminó a la salida cerrando la puerta al cerrarla se prometió a sí mismo que también cerraría un siglo en su vida un pasado doloroso era de reconciliarse con su presente de atesorarlo hay personas que aún lo quieren y el también quiere, así camino cuando empezó a divisar los pasillos construidos de Gusu se sentía diferente.

Jingyi llevaba unos libros a la biblioteca iba con pasos rápidos que casi corria por los pasillos, cuando diviso a zewun jun fue tan sorpresivo se congeló los libros cayeron y su boca se abrió dejando salir todo su aire, no podía creer lo que sus ojos están viendo era el mismo líder, Zewun Jun se acercó y con la mano le cerró la boca.

— _Jingyi sabes que esta prohibido correr en los recesos, a donde te diriges con tanta prisa, te ayudaré a recoger los libros,_

Haciendo una reverencia que zewun jun respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Z _e Ze Zewun Jun ud es es está a a aquí, no lo imagino disculpe no fue mi intención yo me dirigía a la biblioteca a dejar estos libros._

Se agachó y empezó a recoger los libros junto con Zewun Jun.

— _Jingyi sabes en donde se encuentra mi hermano y mi tío necesito hablar con ellos._

_ —Hanguang Jun esta en la biblioteca, esta organizando los estantes y por eso justamente yo le llevaba estos libros ya que le estoy ayudando y el maestro Lan Quiren esta en sus aposentos. _

_ —bien entonces te ayudaré a llevar estos libros. _

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca al entrar Hanguang jun estaba en unos estantes de espaldas a la puerta, entraron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

_ —maestro Hanguang Jun traje los libros que me pidió y el líder zewun jun vino conmigo _

Wangji se giro tan rápido como un rayo y con unos ojos asombrados vio a su hermano que estaba parado al lado de Jingyi con una pila de libros en la manos

— _hermano saliste de tu reclusión estas aqui_

_ —Wangji estoy aquí mi reclusión a terminado es tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido es hora de volver _

_ —hmmm _

— _Jingyi puedes volver a tus lecciones yo ayudaré a mi hermano aquí y por favor no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí yo mismo quiero dar la noticia luego de hablar con mi tío_

Así Jingyi hizo una reverencia y se fue en dirección a la salida, mientras Wangji preparaba te en una de las mesas donde el estaba con anterioridad realizando algunas copias invitó a su hermano a sentarse.

— _Wangji a sido un largo tiempo aunque siempre me has visitado y estuviste a mi lado todos los días te lo agradezco de todo corazón, ya e reflexionado sobre todas las cosas y quiero volver a mis deberes aun debo hablar con mi tío se que nada será fácil fueron años que no estuve presente aunque igual de cierta forma ayudaba a tío de las sombras con el papeleo no era lo mismo que estar enfrente, al igual me imagino que el consejo de ancianos también querrán hablar conmigo, cuéntame Wangji cómo va todo con el joven wei y tus clases_

_ — hermano estoy contento que hayas decidido salir de tu encierro tío estará contento lo se, las clases están bien pronto ya empezarán a llegar cultivadores de otra sectas a recibir lecciones de Gusu, Wei Ying esta bien esta cultivando todos los días su núcleo ya que el del joven Mo xuan yu era muy débil, hace su esfuerzo en ello y trata con mucho esfuerzo acostumbrarse a la vida de Gusu _

Zewun Jun veía en el rostro de us hermano la felicidad que radiaba al hablar del joven wei, si bien vio todo el sufrimiento de su hermano y cuanto daño le causó la partida de este, ahora podía ver por fin la felicidad de su hermano eso era algo que recorfortaba su corazón, pasaron conversando de cosas por unas horas más cuando zewun jun decidió dirigirse a los aposentos de su tío y conversar con él, así fue que llegó y con un suave golpe tocó la puerta esperando que se le permitiera entrar.

— _adelante_

Dijo una voz un tanto grave se notaba el cansancio en aquella voz, xichen entró haciendo una reverencia

— _tío como estas_

Lan Quiren levantó su cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de xichen se asombro tanto de lo que veía que se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes

— _Xichen, saliste de tu reclusión por lo que veo ya has decidido que a sido suficiente de lamentarse por el pasado, hay muchas cosas de las cuales encargarse se que todo fue doloroso y lamentable hay que seguir avanzando e imagino estas ya listo para estar al frente de todo, verdaderamente yo me siento muy cansado de todo y como han seguido las cosas la decepción a sido grande por el lado de wangji solo espero que tu des tu mejor esfuerzo en todo esto._

Cada palabra que salía de los labios de su tío xichen podía sentir el cansancio y agotamiento mental que tenía su tío los años avanzaron en el aunque se viera normal antes los demás xichen lograba ver los rasgos de la vejes asomar en su rostro y el hombre tan respetable y honorable se estaba acabando sabía ante mano todo lo que vendría al volver a tomar su cargo y aún quedaba la reunión con los ancianos sabía que ese tampoco sería algo bueno para el los puntos que tratasen realmente se sentía que aún le faltaba pero quería anhelaba volver a levantarse desconociendo el por qué.

— _lamento mucho todo estos años tío, pero necesitaba organizar mi mente ya estoy mejorando y por eso e decidido volver a tomar mi camino en cuanto a lo que pasó con wangji realmente el es feliz con el joven wei se que no lo apruebas totalmente pero solo dale la oportunidad, ahora juntare a los ancianos para oficializar mi regreso por favor tío puedes juntarlos para avisarles iré a mis aposentos arreglar unas cosas y estaré con uds._

Asi zewun jun se dirigió al hanshi, una vez ahy se preparo un baño al igual que unas ropas limpias hacia varios años que no estaba en este lugar y se encontraba igual que siempre nada ahy dentro cambio, se dirigió al escritorio y tomó una pluma y una hoja empezó a escribir una carta para yumeng quería saber si el líder Jiang había llegado bien a su secta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habemos capitulooooo, costó pero si se pudo siento demorarme pero en estas fechas todo es estresss aparte, no e mejorado de mi resfrío ahora me enferme de la guatita realmente terminaré el año mal jajajaja   
> Pero es fin ahy que reírse mejor que estar lamentándose
> 
> Espero que tengan una hermosa navidad y un próspero año nuevo que disfruten en familia y que empienzen un buen año
> 
> Nos vemos en otro capítulo cariños


	9. Entrenamiento

Jingyi luego de dejar todos lo libros en la biblioteca y toparse con Zewun Jun, dirigió sus pasos donde estaba Wei Wuxian con Lan Shizui, sabía que tenía que parecer normal y que no descubrieran que se encontró con Zewun Jun el se lo pidió que no dijera a nadie de su encuentro por lo que trataría de parecer lo más normal posible aparte unas de las reglas es no mentir y si el daba señales de lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos no sabría como mentir menos en frente del maestro Wei que es muy astuto.

Cuando llegó a uno de los jardines de Gusu estaba Shizui entrenando con la espada la blandía de manera precisa y certera en uno de los árboles estaba el maestro Wei afirmado mientras veía a Shizui practicar y en algunas oportunidades le interrumpía para aconsejarle, así se acercó pues el también deseaba entrenar bajo la guía del maestro Wei después de todo fue el temible patriarca de yinling y podía aprender mucho de él.

En unas de las tantas reunión que cada secta se encargaba de llevar a cabo este año le había tocado a lanlinjing ser el anfitrión se había acordado una cacería que sería al atardecer y tomar parte de la noche, sería una buena oportunidad para demostrar las habilidades de cada discípulo y así lograr una buena victoria para la secta que gane la cacería, por lo que Shizui y Jingyi veían esta una buena oportunidad para hacer ganar a la secta Lan y demostrar lo fuerte que son, y con la ayuda del maestro Wei se sentían un poco más aliviados.

Hanguang Jun era el encargado de los discípulos que serían seleccionados para el encuentro por lo que hace días venía teniendo un entrenamiento adicional de habilidades en los campos de entrenamiento en los cuales Hanguang Jun y Wei Ying ponían los rivales y les hacían una que otra dificultad y los discípulos tenían que encargarse de encontrar la manera de salir victoriosos.   
.   
.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Zewun Jun, se dirigió al gran salón ya estaban los ancianos reunidos hay y su tío y hermano están hay, si bien Hanguang Jun aún desconocía el por qué fue citado a dicha reunión podía tener una vaga idea de que hablarían sobre la reclusión de su hermano y que este debería volver a tomar las responsabilidades de la secta, nunca imagino que al abrirse la puerta por esta ingresaría su hermano con un mejorado semblante a lo que día a día veía cada vez que le visitaba, Zewun Jun saludo a todos los ancianos y se posiciono en el centro todos los ancianos lo miraban algunos sin expresiones en sus rostros otros con semblante preocupados y algunos con un poco de dureza.

— _Zewun Jun, nos alegra tenerte fuera de reclusión fueron largos años, pero confiamos en que ya estás listo para tomar las responsabilidades que se te fueron otorgadas luego de que el anterior líder partiera de este mundo._

_—esperamos que hayas tenido el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre todo lo que se aproxima es hora de que la secta vuelva a los días de gloria que tenía antes de que lamentables incidentes acabarán con todo lo que habíamos construido y confiamos plenamente en que eres un líder capacitado y esperamos prontamente puedas continuar con la línea de sangre y puedas dar herederos a esta secta._

Zewun Jun escuchaba atentamente con una leve sonrisas en sus labios, aunque está cambió a un semblante serio luego de escuchar las últimas palabras de uno de los ancianos, por que sentía que le disgustaba esa idea había algo que no sabía bien, pero no deseaba buscar una mujer y engendrar herederos algo había en el que rechazaba esa idea aún no sabía que era lo que en su interior producía ese rechazo, su mente aunque sí estaba en cierta forma escuchando a los ancianos y todo lo que estos deseaban y lo contento que estaban de que al fin se haya liberado de la carga que sintió y la cual lo llevó a reclusión, habían 3 ancianos que estaban disgustados en cierta forma sentían que la reclusión fue innecesaria y que el debía hace mucho enfrentar su situación y estar al frente como el buen líder que es.

La otra parte de su mente pensaba en el líder Jiang habrá llegado con bien a su secta sus heridas habrán sido tratadas sólo esperaba que este se encontrara bien deseaba recibir noticias y que su carta haya sido recibida con bien, un calorcito y un sentimiento aunque diminuto había dentro y aflora a cada vez que en su mente ponía los recuerdos que vivió con él líder Jiang en la cabaña si bien aún no sabía que era ni le tomaba importancia eso le agradaba y mucho.

Así la reunión concluyó de manera rápida, Zewun Jun pensó que sería más tedioso y largo todo, pero aunque supo mantener la clama frente algunos que reprocharon su comportamiento y decisiones y otros que si lo habían apoyado en cierto punto, el también explicó sus puntos de vista y se comprometió a ser todo su esfuerzo en recuperar el tiempo y avanzar en el liderazgo de la secta.

— _Wangji_

_—hermano, que bueno verte fuera de reclusión_

_—Wangji, lamento no haberte dicho nada de la decisión que tome con respecto a esto y también lamento el haberte causado tantas preocupaciones prometo de hoy en adelante no ser tan desconsiderado y tratar de estar más junto a ti, supe que habrá una cacería para ver el nivel de cultivo de los jóvenes y estas a cargo de guiar a nuestra secta a la victoria me alegra mucho que tomes esta responsabilidad porque sé que sabrás guiar todo muy bien._

_—si hermano, hemos tenido un buen rendimiento con los jóvenes que asistirán, ¿ahora que estas de vuelta iras con nosotros?_

_—si lo acompañare retomare las responsabilidades, y cuéntame cómo estás tú y el joven maestro Wei que no lo he visto ni oído, va todo bien entre ustedes_

_—todo bien hermano, Wei Ying esta con Shuzui practicando los movimientos de espada ayudándolo a mejorar la técnica ahora iré verlo ¿quieres venir?_

_—Wangji me encantaría acompañarte así aprovecho de distraerme un poco antes de empezar con todos los preparativos para viajar a la secta Lanlinjing._

Dirigieron sus pasos en dirección donde se encontraban los demás entrenando arduamente si bien todo era una competencia de igual forma cada secta se preparaba como si fuera ir a combatir a un campo de batalla por lo que perder no era una opción, además esta era una buena oportunidad para demostrar que aún seguían dentro de los mejores.

Todos estaban muy entretenidos mientras Wei Ying le daba instrucciones de como dirigir mejor la espada, y para que los ataques sean más certeros y nuevos movimientos siempre tratar de sorprender al oponente contrario y que este jamás pueda saber dónde va a ser tu golpe.

Zewun Jun y Hanguang Jun se acercaron de manera sigilosa y escucharon atentamente como Wei Ying daba sus instrucciones y como aconsejaba a los más jóvenes dándole pequeños consejos que le serian de gran utilidad en la casa nocturna.

_—excelente consejos joven maestro Wei, me alegra mucho que utilice sus conocimientos para ayudar a los jóvenes a perfeccionar sus técnica me agrada que comparta lecciones con ellos, sobre todo lo que más les servirá en las cacerías y a lo largo de su vida como cultivador, sé que ellos aprecian mucho que sea precisamente ud el que este enseñándoles todo esto lo admiran mucho y tomaran sus consejos muy bien._

_—Ze.... Zewun Jun, Lan Zhang no sabía que estaban aquí, ni cuenta me di cuando llegaron, Zewun Jun ya no está en reclusión me alegra mucho verlo, mi Lan Zhang ya no estará más triste por su condición._

_—si lamento tanto que hayan estado tan preocupados por mí, pero ya estoy aquí y continuare con mis responsabilidades, los acompañare a lanlinjing para la cacería me será de gran ayuda volver a relacionarme con los demás líderes y poder ayudar si es necesario en lo que sea._

_—a nosotros igual nos alegra que este devuelta Maestro Zewun Jun._

_—Shizui, como has crecido todo este tiempo siempre es bueno verte y ver lo mucho que has ido progresando te ha servido mucho estar con Wangji y el maestro Wei al igual que tu Jingyi espero sigan progresando de esta manera, ahora me retiro tengo muchos asuntos que organizar antes de salir a Lanlinjing._   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holaaa me atrase en subir el capitulo aca, pero ya lo subi ojala les guste nos vemos en otra actualizacion


	10. Chapter 10

En Yumengjiang, todo estaba relativamente tranquilo aunque el líder estaba preparando todo para ir a Lanlinjing, a la cacería aún tenía muchos cosas pendientes, cartas sin respuestas y una larga platica con los ancianos de la secta a los cuales por alguna razón no ha querido reunirse a dejado pasar los días y estos siguen insistiendo en que hay cosas de las cuales hay que platicar, esto lo tenía de un humor lamentable no es que siempre sea tranquilo, pero hoy su humor estaba en el límite y aun no terminaba todos los documentos.

_~Maldición perdí mucho tiempo recuperando mis heridas, que mala fortuna la mía de haber caído por un_ _Jiangshi, y todo el tiempo que pase en la cabaña de Zewun Jun aunque fueron pocos días no me siento como que ese tiempo haya sido desperdiciado, me he quedado con tantos pendientes ahhh que dolor de cabeza.~_

Qiang su discípulo principal tocaba suavemente, espero unos segundo y abrió la puerta y entro de manera cortes para no importunar demasiado a su ya mal humorado líder, solo entregaría la carta que llegaba de Gusu.

_—líder acaban de dejar esto en la entrada, es de Gusu._

_— ¿Gusu?_

_~será de Wei Ying y ahora que quiere ese estúpido con tanto trabajo que tengo y él se lo pasa enviando cartas parece mujer enamorada con tanta carta tks._

_—gracias Qiang deja ahy._

_—si líder, otra cosa los discípulos han progresado bastante en los entrenamientos estos días se han esforzado el doble para la cacería en lanlinjing._

_—asegúrate de que estén todos los que irán y repasen bien sus entrenamientos encárgate de mantener la constancia y que logren perfeccionarse ayuda al que aún le cueste te encargo eso mientras termino con todo este papeleo que me queda, y por favor avísale a los ancianos que más tarde me reuniré con ellos._

_—si líder, yo me encargare de que todo salga bien y avisare a los ancianos que lo esperen en el gran salón._

Una vez que Qiang se retiró, Jiang Cheng estaba hundido en tanto documento que ni había mirado la carta que se le había entregado, en un minuto levanto la vista para servirse un poco de té realmente necesitaba despejar su mente de tanto documento mientras servía en su taza miro de reojo la carta, era diferente el sobre era diferente y la escritura era demasiado perfecta para venir del estúpido de Wei Ying, la tomo y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa era nada más ni nada menos que del mismísimo Zewun Jun.

_~para que habrá escrito, necesitara algo bien recuerdo que me ofrecí si necesitaba de alguna cosa yo y mi bocota como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, veo que se tomó muy enserio mis palabras y ya está usándolas para irrumpir en mi espacio ahh mejor la leo y dejo de imaginar cosas que a lo mejor ni son._

Tomo la carta y la abrió con mucho cuidado al hacerlo sintió un olor a jazmín, saco la hoja muy bien doblada y la tomo en sus manos para leer su contenido estaba ansioso y no sabía porque algo cálido se instaló en lo más profundo de su corazón tan pequeño y tan diminuto que apenas lo sintió se dijo a si mismo que era por saber el contenido.

_Estimado Líder Jiang_

_Espero que este ud bien y mejor de sus heridas cuando reciba esta carta me quede un poco preocupado por ud, cuando dejo los Recesos de las Nubes, espero realmente que haya llegado sin contratiempos a su destino y que ningún problema haya surgido en el camino._

_Espero que este contacto no se pierda y podamos seguir comunicándonos agradezco su compañía que me dio estos días pasados y así también sus palabras, créame que me sirvieron de mucho._

_Espero que juntos podamos iniciar una amistad..._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido_

_Zewun Jun_

_~_ _pero que es esto, esta tan preocupado que envió una carta esperara que responda a esto y cómo diablos le responderé y que es eso de amigos jamás lo fuimos antes y por qué no fuimos antes amigos creo que siempre estuvimos de los lados equivocados ahhh que hare primero iré a reunirme con los ancianos luego veré que hare con esto ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en esto~_

Así en dirección al gran salón allí estaban los principales ancianos de la secta, los cuales ayudaban con sus consejos y sabiduría al líder en cada paso que daba, estos se encontraban esperando por el líder solo pequeños murmullos se escuchaban entre ellos, cuando Jiang Cheng entro con pasos fuertes y firmes en forma de advertir que no fuera esta reunión solo para perder su tiempo así tomo su lugar y dio comienzo a la reunión, el más anciano de todos fue el primero en tomar la palabra y como se imaginaba el tema era matrimonio.

_~_ _debí saber que de esto se trataba todo, pero que puedo hacer si nadie cumple con todo mis requisitos aparte no estoy tan seguro de que esto sea muy conveniente ahora ya ha pasado tiempo y ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, sino lo vuelvo a intentar me seguirán jodiendo lo mejor será que pruebe una vez más~_

_—_ _Líder Jiang, solo queremos lo mejor para Ud. y la secta sabemos de antemano que este tema no le agrada, pero tiene que haber un heredero que tome su lugar en el momento adecuado_

_—_ _Está bien, iré a una cita con la persona que la casamentera encuentre a la altura y tenga los requisitos que están mi lista aunque esta vez será más condescendiente y no tan exigente les daré una oportunidad, pero les advierto si esto no funciona poniendo yo todo de mi parte no se volverá a tocar este tema y yo seré quien decida en que momento y con quien continuare mi camino o a quien dejare mi legado si es que no poseo herederos es un trato._

_~_ _es lo mejor que daré de mi espero que con esto queden satisfechos y ya no me molesten más con el tema matrimonio, ojala esto termine pronto tengo miles de cosas que arreglar antes de partir a Lanlinjing~_

Como era de esperarse la solución que dio Jiang Cheng dejo satisfecho al consejo de ancianos, si bien iban preparado para una negatividad de parte de su líder, se sorprendieron que este digiera que si por lo que no perderían más tiempo y presentarían a la persona que a habían visto y tenían en mente pues estaba a la altura para ser la señora de yumengjiang todos estaban de acuerdo por lo que solo falta decirle a su líder en la persona que ya tenían en mente.

_—_ _líder Jiang disculpe el atrevimiento, nosotros ya hemos elegido a una encantadora dama de muy buena familia y está a la altura de ser la señora de yumengjiang, solo falta que Ud. de su aprobación e iniciaremos los tratos._

_~ancianos ya tenían todo fríamente planeado ahh veremos de quien se trata, solo tengo que poner un poco de esfuerzo y bueno ya prometí que lo intentaría~_

_— ¿_ _y de quien estamos hablando?_

_—_ _se trata de la dama Xin Qian perteneciente a la secta Xen, ella es una dama que está dentro de sus requisitos y tenemos mucha esperanza que sea de su agrado._

_—_ _la hija de Shaiming Xen, ¿no es una mujer casada? Por lo que se_

_—_ _líder Jiang estamos hablando de la hija menor de Shaiming Xen, es una jovencita muy hermosa y agradable al tratar._

_—_ _bien entonces les encargo a Uds. los preparativos, pero que sean luego de volver de Lanlinjing._

_—_ _nosotros nos encargaremos de todo líder Jiang._

Salió raudo de aquel lugar ya se sentía mal de solo pensar en todo, ahora solo tenía que cumplir, pero primero había una cacería que preparar y también a los discípulos que lo acompañarían.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mientras tanto en la Secta Xen el líder estaba contento pues había recibido la noticia que por fin el líder Jiang había aceptado por fin intentar un acuerdo matrimonial y en esta ocasión el mismo se encargaría que dicho matrimonio si logre llegar a un buen término, lo habían acordado ya con su hija esta era una oportunidad única para unir las secta y lograr tener más poder y así estar dentro de las 4 sectas más importantes era muy beneficioso y este acuerdo les venía de bien, Xin Qian su hija menor era en verdad muy hermosa y el se había encargado de educarla de una manera especial y luego de todo lo que paso, fue preparándola para que fuera la esposa y señora de Yumengjiang por lo que nada podría salir mal, sin contar que tenía a gran parte del consejo de ancianos de la secta Yumengjiang a su favor fue un largo y duro trabajo, pero al fin estaba empezando a ver los primeros resultados era cosa de tiempo que todo salga como el lo a estado planeando durante todo este tiempo ya todo estaba listo luego de la caceria que se llevaría a cabo en Lanlinjing, se empezarían a jugar sus cartas haría que su hija sea hospedada en Yumengjiang para que así logre atrapar al líder Jiang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola aca una nueva actualizacion  
> espero que disfruten este capitulo 
> 
> ¿que pasara mas adelante?  
> ¿sera que nuestro picachu saldra de esta?  
> ¿se dara cuenta lo que traman?
> 
> dejen sus locas teorias los leo


	11. Caceria

Ya todo estaba listo para la caceria, muchas de las secta invitadas se encontraban en Lanlinjing cada una en sus habitaciones asignadas, Jiang Cheng fue el último en llegar tuvo unos percances en el camino cosas mínimas que lograron atrasar su llegada.

Apenas llegó el mismo Jin Ling lo recibió, como había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo apenas lo vio recuerdos vinieron a su mente

pareciera que solo había sido ayer cuando críaba al mocoso a ser un buen líder enseñándole arduamente sabía que aún se le dificultaba, pero eso no lo detenía, tenía determinación en lo que hacía y eso era algo que Jiang Cheng rescataba de él, cada día se parecía más a su madre aunque no dejaba de tener ciertos rasgos a ese pavo real mimado, sabía que con la guía adecuada el sería un buen líder. 

—tío te esperaba, hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto, como está todo por Yumengjiang. 

—Jin Ling mira como has crecido aunque sigues siendo el mocoso de antes ya tendremos tiempo de hablar todo esta bien por Yumengjiang no te preocupes, yo espero que las cosas por acá esten bien, y que esta caceria sea un éxito, Jin Ling la Secta Lan llegó. 

—si tío poco antes que tu, venían con su líder, si sabes que Zewun Jun salió de reclusión, ah también vino el maestro Wei, te aviso por si lo topas en los pasillos. 

—Zewun Jun esta fuera de reclusión es una buena noticia, que dolor de cabeza será esta caceria con el imbecil de Wei Wuxian vagando por todos lados ¡ahh! 

Jin ling llevo a su tío a sus habitaciones en las cuales descanzarian del viaje, a la tarde había una reunión para dar los puntos en que trataría la caceria, para luego dar inicio a la misma, concluida esta había un banquete para dar por terminada la caceria. 

Luego de haber terminado de acomodar todo en sus respectivos aposentos cada líder de secta se unió a sus discípulos para dar las últimas instrucciones y consejos, ya pronto empezaría la caceria cada líder se dirigió al lugar donde esperarían a ver cada destello de señal de cada secta para ver quién llevaba la delantera, así camino a donde esperarían Jiang Cheng se cruzó con los Lan. 

—Zewun Jun, que gustó verlo liderando nuevamente después de muchos años, espero que todo esté bien y las cosas en su secta igual. 

Zewun Jun noto cierta extrañeza en las palabras de Jiang Cheng, si hace no mucho habían hablado y hasta estado juntos en la misma cabaña y la misma cama un leve rojo se posicionó en sus mejillas en solo recordar tal hecho, bueno si el líder Jiang quería ocultar el hecho que ya se han visto era mejor seguir el juego ya luego hablaria a solas con él. 

—líder Jiang también es un agrado verle y todo marcha bien en mi clan gracias por preguntar, ya estoy devuelta y espero que las relaciones entre nuestras sectas sean muy buenas. 

—eso esperamos, Zewun Jun. 

De manera cordial dirigió un saludo a Hanguang Jun el cual le respondió con una inclinación y al idiota de wei wuxian que venía colgado del brazo de su amado esposo, era tan vergonsoso verlos así sobre todo a su hermano que jamás imagino que terminaría en una relación así, pero al final todo había pasado y ya ahora era mejor avanzar y continuar en la relación un tanto extraña que había vuelto a formar aún faltaba para volver a ser hermanos como años atraz, pero algo es algo. 

—Wei Wuxian, es bueno verte bien no e sabido de ti estos días ni tu caras has mostrado. 

—ohh Jiang Cheng lo dices en serio extrañas mi correo, espera, espera acabas de decir que no has visto ni mi cara estas tratando de decir que puedo ir a muelle de loto a verte. 

— no es como si tuvieras prohibida la entrada y en parte me había acostumbrado a que molestaras mis días con tus cartas, al final escribías estupideces pero me acostumbre en cierta manera. 

Wei Wuxian noto una cierta nostalgia realmente lo estaba invitando a muelle de loto al final si podría ir sin miedo al lugar que fue su hogar en su niñez. 

—si escuchaste Lan Zhan puedo visitar muelle de loto, ah podemos ir y visitar los lugares que siempre e querido mostrarte ah mucho de lo que quiero que veas. 

—Zewun Jun es bienvenido cuando guste a muelle de loto 

—gracias líder Jiang, es bueno ver que las relaciones van mejorando eso demuestra mucho de su parte. 

Así se dirigieron al lugar que tenían designado a esperar los resultados de sus discípulos ya se había avanzado un buen tramos de la caceria y los Lan por el momento llevaban la delantera, todos los líderes estaban conversando algunos bebiendo otros tomaban solo te, Jiang Cheng estaba sentado al lado de Jin Ling por un lado y al otro estaba Zewun Jun conversaba con su sobrino cuando esté fue llamado a tratar un asunto que requería de su presencia así Jiang Cheng se servía su copa de licor con la mirada un tanto ida cuando una voz lo trajo de vuelta. 

—líder Jiang me permite un momento para platicar, pero no acá podemos ir a los jardines. 

—claro Zewun Jun lo sigo. 

Así se levantaron y caminaron en dirección a los jardines de torre koi la gran mayoría estaba en sus pláticas que ni se percataron de su ausencia, Wei Wuxian y Hanguang Jun los miraron un tanto extrañados pero no le dieron mucha importancia, ya luego Hanguang Jun hablaría con su hermano. 

Había si alguien que desde un lugar observaba cada movimiento que él líder Jiang realizaba en algún minuto hablaría con el por ahora dejaría que tratara cualquier asunto que tuviera con la secta Lan aunque esa cercanía no le agradaba para nada ya luego haría algo para distanciar esa comunión que se estaba formando a su vista. 

En los jardines había una pequeña pileta unos hermosos peces nadaban a la luz de la luna que ya había aparecido sobre el cielo la caceria llevaría la mitad o un poco más de su trayecto. 

—lider Jiang, quería agradecerle por que es cierta forma ud fue parte de que saliera de aquella cabaña sus palabras me hicieron reflexionar y entender muchas cosas, aunque igual no entendí el porqué hace unos minutos hizo como si no nos hubiéramos visto antes 

—Zewun Jun me da gusto ver que por fin toma las responsabilidades de su secta y que haya salido de aquella cabaña su estado era en verdad deprimente, hay que saber levantarse y seguir adelante por lo que aún queda, y con respecto a lo de hace poco, estaba ahy Wei Wuxian si decía algo con la mentalidad que tiene seguramente abría pensado muy mal solo por eso es mejor si no sabe nada.

—si ud lo dice líder Jiang. 

Zewun Jun quedó con la mirada perdida en la fuente donde estaban los pequeños peces, Jiang Cheng sintió que este lugar no le hacía bien al líder Lan tiene mucho recuerdo de un pasado doloroso para el y estar nuevamente aquí luego de salir recién de reclusión la cual era para aminorar su dolor su pérdida, en cierta forma lo entendía y comprendía así como a él le dolía ver cierta partes de muelle de loto y lo que traía consigo cada recuerdo era doloroso. 

—Zewun Jun es momento de olvidar cada lugar de aquí debe traer a su mente recuerdos, si le parece bien podemos volver con el resto. 

—líder Jiang le agradesco en verdad, pero aún me cuesta sociabilizar con el resto perdí muchas cosas en el pasado y con ellos confianza, me siento extraño entre todos ellos, por eso pedí que me acompañará en cierta forma su presencia me agrada y me siento más relajado. 

—mmhnn 

Jiang Cheng no sabía que decir por primera vez no tenía palabras para responder el término de la caceria se acercaba y ni siquiera sabía quién llevaba la delantera se concentró tanto en su platica con el líder Lan que olvidó por completo lo demás el silencio entre los dos fue un tanto largo, pero no incómodo luego decidieron que lo mejor era volver no deseaban preocupar a los demás ni menos que los fueran a buscar. 

Al llegar al lugar estaban todos en grupos pequeños platicando ya llegaría el líder de Lanlingjin para decir al ganador aunque por la cuenta de señales en el cielo muchos ya sabían, cuando vieron a Jiang Cheng entrar junto con Zewun Jun guardaron silencio y cada quien retomo sus asientos en cierta forma Jiang Cheng es el tío del líder de Lanlingjin por lo que igual tenían respecto de este. 

Jin Ling venía atraz de ellos aunque le extraño verlos juntos siguió su camino a su lugar y pidiendo disculpa por su ausencia ya que había un asunto que atender y requería de su presencia, luego procedió a invitar a todos al campo de entrenamiento pues se reunirían para dar los resultados de la caceria. 

Una vez todos listo se procedió a dar como ganador a la secta Lan seguida muy de cerca por la secta de Yumengjiang, luego estaba la de Lanlingjin y bien cerca de esta estaba la secta Xen luego venía la secta Qinghe nie y así las demás sectas. 

Muchos estaban indecisos con los resultados si bien habían notado que Wei Wuxian estuvo todo el tiempo en el salón junto a ellos estos dudaban si los discípulos no fueron ayudados por su perro fiel que tiene a su lado el temible general fantasma, así fue como el Líder de la Secta Xen fue el primero en cuestionar los resultados. 

— con todo respecto líder Jin muchos acá estamos un poco dudosos de los resultados si bien la secta Lan tiene buenos discípulos consideramos además que Wei Wuxian esta en dicha secta ahora pensamos que su perro fiel pudo ayudar a sus discípulos por lo que dudamos de este resultado. 

Se formó un bullicio todos murmuraban y algunos confirmaban sus teorías que esto podría ser muy cierto, el primero en hablar fue el Jin Ling. 

— líder de la secta Xen, estuve la gran parte del inicio en la caceria luego tuve que ausentarme por motivos de mi secta, pero estuve muy al pendiente de todo y también muchos de mis discípulos observaban la ceceria de diferente puntos, y puedo asegurar que el general fantasma no ha pisado Lanlinjing.

—igual es un poco cuestionable, la secta Lan no a estado en su mejor momento es un poco dudoso ya que hasta su líder estuvo ausente muchos años. 

Ya había sido suficiente el cuestionamiento y todo estaba empezando a colmar la poca paciencia de Jiang Cheng y alguna que otra chispas salían de zidian. 

— líder Xen, no veo el por qué de tanta duda me parece que esta tratando de provocar confucion entre las secta, debería estar contento su puntuación va muy de cerca con Lanlingjin se ve que ha estado practicando, si la secta Lan ganó es por que han estado practicando mucho y con referente a su duda de Wei Wuxian estoy seguro que el no habría hecho nada para ayudar a los discípulos, los Lan son muy fuertes y con lo que dijo con respecto al líder Zewun Jun debería disculparse cada quien ve como enfrenta su propios sufrimientos. 

—líder Jiang mi intención no fue crear conflictos realmente quería estar seguro de que todo estuvo a la altura de los eventos que se realizan en la SecYa todo estaba listo para la caceria, muchas de las secta invitadas se encontraban en Lanlinjing cada una en sus habitaciones asignadas, Jiang Cheng fue el último en llegar tuvo unos percances en el camino cosas mínimas que lograron atrasar su llegada.

Apenas llegó el mismo Jin Ling lo recibió, como había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo apenas lo vio recuerdos vinieron a su mente

pareciera que solo había sido ayer cuando críaba al mocoso a ser un buen líder enseñándole arduamente sabía que aún se le dificultaba, pero eso no lo detenía, tenía determinación en lo que hacía y eso era algo que Jiang Cheng rescataba de él, cada día se parecía más a su madre aunque no dejaba de tener ciertos rasgos a ese pavo real mimado, sabía que con la guía adecuada el sería un buen líder. 

—tío te esperaba, hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto, como está todo por Yumengjiang. 

—Jin Ling mira como has crecido aunque sigues siendo el mocoso de antes ya tendremos tiempo de hablar todo esta bien por Yumengjiang no te preocupes, yo espero que las cosas por acá esten bien, y que esta caceria sea un éxito, Jin Ling la Secta Lan llegó. 

—si tío poco antes que tu, venían con su líder, si sabes que Zewun Jun salió de reclusión, ah también vino el maestro Wei, te aviso por si lo topas en los pasillos. 

—Zewun Jun esta fuera de reclusión es una buena noticia, que dolor de cabeza será esta caceria con el imbecil de Wei Wuxian vagando por todos lados ¡ahh! 

Jin ling llevo a su tío a sus habitaciones en las cuales descanzarian del viaje, a la tarde había una reunión para dar los puntos en que trataría la caceria, para luego dar inicio a la misma, concluida esta había un banquete para dar por terminada la caceria. 

Luego de haber terminado de acomodar todo en sus respectivos aposentos cada líder de secta se unió a sus discípulos para dar las últimas instrucciones y consejos, ya pronto empezaría la caceria cada líder se dirigió al lugar donde esperarían a ver cada destello de señal de cada secta para ver quién llevaba la delantera, así camino a donde esperarían Jiang Cheng se cruzó con los Lan. 

—Zewun Jun, que gustó verlo liderando nuevamente después de muchos años, espero que todo esté bien y las cosas en su secta igual. 

Zewun Jun noto cierta extrañeza en las palabras de Jiang Cheng, si hace no mucho habían hablado y hasta estado juntos en la misma cabaña y la misma cama un leve rojo se posicionó en sus mejillas en solo recordar tal hecho, bueno si el líder Jiang quería ocultar el hecho que ya se han visto era mejor seguir el juego ya luego hablaria a solas con él. 

—líder Jiang también es un agrado verle y todo marcha bien en mi clan gracias por preguntar, ya estoy devuelta y espero que las relaciones entre nuestras sectas sean muy buenas. 

—eso esperamos, Zewun Jun. 

De manera cordial dirigió un saludo a Hanguang Jun el cual le respondió con una inclinación y al idiota de wei wuxian que venía colgado del brazo de su amado esposo, era tan vergonsoso verlos así sobre todo a su hermano que jamás imagino que terminaría en una relación así, pero al final todo había pasado y ya ahora era mejor avanzar y continuar en la relación un tanto extraña que había vuelto a formar aún faltaba para volver a ser hermanos como años atraz, pero algo es algo. 

—Wei Wuxian, es bueno verte bien no e sabido de ti estos días ni tu caras has mostrado. 

—ohh Jiang Cheng lo dices en serio extrañas mi correo, espera, espera acabas de decir que no has visto ni mi cara estas tratando de decir que puedo ir a muelle de loto a verte. 

— no es como si tuvieras prohibida la entrada y en parte me había acostumbrado a que molestaras mis días con tus cartas, al final escribías estupideces pero me acostumbre en cierta manera. 

Wei Wuxian noto una cierta nostalgia realmente lo estaba invitando a muelle de loto al final si podría ir sin miedo al lugar que fue su hogar en su niñez. 

—si escuchaste Lan Zhan puedo visitar muelle de loto, ah podemos ir y visitar los lugares que siempre e querido mostrarte ah mucho de lo que quiero que veas. 

—Zewun Jun es bienvenido cuando guste a muelle de loto 

—gracias líder Jiang, es bueno ver que las relaciones van mejorando eso demuestra mucho de su parte. 

Así se dirigieron al lugar que tenían designado a esperar los resultados de sus discípulos ya se había avanzado un buen tramos de la caceria y los Lan por el momento llevaban la delantera, todos los líderes estaban conversando algunos bebiendo otros tomaban solo te, Jiang Cheng estaba sentado al lado de Jin Ling por un lado y al otro estaba Zewun Jun conversaba con su sobrino cuando esté fue llamado a tratar un asunto que requería de su presencia así Jiang Cheng se servía su copa de licor con la mirada un tanto ida cuando una voz lo trajo de vuelta. 

—líder Jiang me permite un momento para platicar, pero no acá podemos ir a los jardines. 

—claro Zewun Jun lo sigo. 

Así se levantaron y caminaron en dirección a los jardines de torre koi la gran mayoría estaba en sus pláticas que ni se percataron de su ausencia, Wei Wuxian y Hanguang Jun los miraron un tanto extrañados pero no le dieron mucha importancia, ya luego Hanguang Jun hablaría con su hermano. 

Había si alguien que desde un lugar observaba cada movimiento que él líder Jiang realizaba en algún minuto hablaría con el por ahora dejaría que tratara cualquier asunto que tuviera con la secta Lan aunque esa cercanía no le agradaba para nada ya luego haría algo para distanciar esa comunión que se estaba formando a su vista. 

En los jardines había una pequeña pileta unos hermosos peces nadaban a la luz de la luna que ya había aparecido sobre el cielo la caceria llevaría la mitad o un poco más de su trayecto. 

—lider Jiang, quería agradecerle por que es cierta forma ud fue parte de que saliera de aquella cabaña sus palabras me hicieron reflexionar y entender muchas cosas, aunque igual no entendí el porqué hace unos minutos hizo como si no nos hubiéramos visto antes 

—Zewun Jun me da gusto ver que por fin toma las responsabilidades de su secta y que haya salido de aquella cabaña su estado era en verdad deprimente, hay que saber levantarse y seguir adelante por lo que aún queda, y con respecto a lo de hace poco, estaba ahy Wei Wuxian si decía algo con la mentalidad que tiene seguramente abría pensado muy mal solo por eso es mejor si no sabe nada.

—si ud lo dice líder Jiang. 

Zewun Jun quedó con la mirada perdida en la fuente donde estaban los pequeños peces, Jiang Cheng sintió que este lugar no le hacía bien al líder Lan tiene mucho recuerdo de un pasado doloroso para el y estar nuevamente aquí luego de salir recién de reclusión la cual era para aminorar su dolor su pérdida, en cierta forma lo entendía y comprendía así como a él le dolía ver cierta partes de muelle de loto y lo que traía consigo cada recuerdo era doloroso. 

—Zewun Jun es momento de olvidar cada lugar de aquí debe traer a su mente recuerdos, si le parece bien podemos volver con el resto. 

—líder Jiang le agradesco en verdad, pero aún me cuesta sociabilizar con el resto perdí muchas cosas en el pasado y con ellos confianza, me siento extraño entre todos ellos, por eso pedí que me acompañará en cierta forma su presencia me agrada y me siento más relajado. 

—mmhnn 

Jiang Cheng no sabía que decir por primera vez no tenía palabras para responder el término de la caceria se acercaba y ni siquiera sabía quién llevaba la delantera se concentró tanto en su platica con el líder Lan que olvidó por completo lo demás el silencio entre los dos fue un tanto largo, pero no incómodo luego decidieron que lo mejor era volver no deseaban preocupar a los demás ni menos que los fueran a buscar. 

Al llegar al lugar estaban todos en grupos pequeños platicando ya llegaría el líder de Lanlingjin para decir al ganador aunque por la cuenta de señales en el cielo muchos ya sabían, cuando vieron a Jiang Cheng entrar junto con Zewun Jun guardaron silencio y cada quien retomo sus asientos en cierta forma Jiang Cheng es el tío del líder de Lanlingjin por lo que igual tenían respecto de este. 

Jin Ling venía atraz de ellos aunque le extraño verlos juntos siguió su camino a su lugar y pidiendo disculpa por su ausencia ya que había un asunto que atender y requería de su presencia, luego procedió a invitar a todos al campo de entrenamiento pues se reunirían para dar los resultados de la caceria. 

Una vez todos listo se procedió a dar como ganador a la secta Lan seguida muy de cerca por la secta de Yumengjiang, luego estaba la de Lanlingjin y bien cerca de esta estaba la secta Xen luego venía la secta Qinghe nie y así las demás sectas. 

Muchos estaban indecisos con los resultados si bien habían notado que Wei Wuxian estuvo todo el tiempo en el salón junto a ellos estos dudaban si los discípulos no fueron ayudados por su perro fiel que tiene a su lado el temible general fantasma, así fue como el Líder de la Secta Xen fue el primero en cuestionar los resultados. 

— con todo respecto líder Jin muchos acá estamos un poco dudosos de los resultados si bien la secta Lan tiene buenos discípulos consideramos además que Wei Wuxian esta en dicha secta ahora pensamos que su perro fiel pudo ayudar a sus discípulos por lo que dudamos de este resultado. 

Se formó un bullicio todos murmuraban y algunos confirmaban sus teorías que esto podría ser muy cierto, el primero en hablar fue el Jin Ling. 

— líder de la secta Xen, estuve la gran parte del inicio en la caceria luego tuve que ausentarme por motivos de mi secta, pero estuve muy al pendiente de todo y también muchos de mis discípulos observaban la ceceria de diferente puntos, y puedo asegurar que el general fantasma no ha pisado Lanlinjing.

—igual es un poco cuestionable, la secta Lan no a estado en su mejor momento es un poco dudoso ya que hasta su líder estuvo ausente muchos años. 

Ya había sido suficiente el cuestionamiento y todo estaba empezando a colmar la poca paciencia de Jiang Cheng y alguna que otra chispas salían de zidian. 

— líder Xen, no veo el por qué de tanta duda me parece que esta tratando de provocar confucion entre las secta, debería estar contento su puntuación va muy de cerca con Lanlingjin se ve que ha estado practicando, si la secta Lan ganó es por que han estado practicando mucho y con referente a su duda de Wei Wuxian estoy seguro que el no habría hecho nada para ayudar a los discípulos, los Lan son muy fuertes y con lo que dijo con respecto al líder Zewun Jun debería disculparse cada quien ve como enfrenta su propios sufrimientos. 

—líder Jiang mi intención no fue crear conflictos realmente quería estar seguro de que todo estuvo a la altura de los eventos que se realizan en la Secta Lanlingjin y si mi comentarios ofendieron al líder de la secta Lan pido mis disculpa. ta Lanlingjin y si mi comentarios ofendieron al líder de la secta Lan pido mis disculpa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin pude actualizar en verdad lo siento mucho, pero es que mi mamá se fue a trabajar fuera de la ciudad y tengo que encargarme de todo sin tiempo 😞😞😞
> 
> No prometo que actualizaré seguido pero trato de hacer mi esfuerzo yo espero que les guste el capítulo 
> 
> Nos vemos


	12. Banquete

Luego de dar los resultados de la caceria se procedió a realizar el banquete previsto, Jin Ling estaba en su aposentos con su tío platicando mientras los demás se preparaban para ir al gran salón.

— _gracias tío por ayudarme, era cuestionable que dudarán de los resultados y trate de estar al pendiente de todo._

_—no te preocupes por que te ausentaste_

_—aún hay gente que provóca escándalos y fue precisamente el hijo de unos de los ancianos Jin que siempre busca hacerme perder mi paciencia esta provocando problemas a los demás._

_— tienes que ser más duro Jin Ling ya no eres un mocoso ahora eres el líder de este lugar y si no te respetan lo mejor es que sean expulsados de la secta, aunque sea parte de la familia Jin._

_—lo sé tío no te preocupes ya lo arregle, ahora cambiando el tema defendiste a los Lan y a Wei Wuxian, en cierta forma estoy contento por que uds están mejorando su relación._

_—eso es algo así aunque nada es seguro aún pero es mejor llevar las relaciones en paz._

Así platicaron un poco más luego dirigieron sus pasos al salón donde se realizaba en el banquete, al entrar se notaba algo extraño todo, los Lan estaban en un rincón pues nadie hablaba con el líder Lan los demás líderes platicaban amenamente entre ellos, cuando Jin Ling junto a su tío cada cual tomó su lugar Jin Ling se sentó en el centro y los líderes a ambos costados. 

Jin Ling fue el primero en brindar por la secta ganadora y así dar inicio al banquete, los sirvientes fueron entrando con todo tipo de alimentos y trago para beber así también té, todo marchaba bien. 

Jiang Cheng procedió a ir donde Zewun Jun para mostrar su apoyo a el ahora que se estaba levantando otra vez como líder aunque las relaciones costarán de a poco se empezaba, así entre platica y platica algunos líderes se acercaron también a la platica y felicitando a Zewun Jun algunos dando su confianza a el y seguir con tan buenas relaciones, Nie Huaisang se acercó alegre donde Zewun Jun

_—Da ge me alegra verte de nuevo y saber que están bien después de tantos años, seguiras siendo mi hermano verdad es que las cosas igual son difíciles aun sin mi hermano y me cuesta mucho avanzar con la secta dirigirla aun es complicado debí aprender mas cuando aun estaba conmigo._

Zewun Jun se sentía, si bien un poco culpable de que Nie Minjue muriera de esa manera después de todo el fue quien enseño la melodia a Jin Guanyao, por lo que se sentía en deuda con su hermano jurado y había prometido que cuidaría de él, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado aún así le ayudaría, aunque no caería en trampas otra vez.

En una esquina junto a otros líderes estaba Shaiming Xen, desde su lugar observaba muy atento cada movimiento de él líder Jiang, no entendía mucho la cercanía de este con el líder Lan pero no podía dejar que esa relación continuará más que tal si el líder Lan es igual a su hermano no lo permitiría eso sería un obstáculo para sus planes, con esa mentalidad se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el líder Jiang, Nie Huaisang, Zewun Jun. 

— _les saludo felicidades Zewun Jun por su victoria, que sea muy beneficiosa para la secta Lan._

Jiang Cheng noto cierta ironía en las palabras del líder Xen, igual no hacía mucho dudaba de la victoria de los Lan, si bien no conocía la personalidad de este ya luego lo trataría más después de todo aceptó una cita con su hija.

Zewun Jun agradeció las palabras aunque noto la ironía, pero sólo puso su mejor sonrisa y pretendió hacerse el desentendido. 

— _oh líder Jiang me alegro tanto poder tener una oportunidad de hablar con ud, después de todo si todo sale bien en la cita con mi pequeña Xin Qian pasaríamos a ser familia, yo espero que empezemos por brindar por que todo salga bien._

~ _tsch pero que insolencia la de este tipo aun ni conozco la mujer y ya piensa en todo el futuro este tampoco es el lugar para que me diga esas cosas que pensara Zewun Jun, en realidad que importa lo que el piensa por que tendría que importarme aaahhh estoy ya arto de todo esto seria mejor disculparme y ir a mi aposento, un momento por que me siento molesto, esa cara que pone este hombre me molesta, Zewun Jun y su tonta sonrisa de siempre como puede estar tan calmado ahh que estoy pensando~_

_—Líder Jiang, líder Jiang, está bien derrepente como que su mirada se perdió._

_—no es nada líder Xen sólo pensaba en lo que me decía, esperemos que todo salga bien aunque temo que este no es lugar ni el momento oportuno para tratar este tema, ahora estamos en otro contexto además luego de aquí uds iran a Yumengjiang, por lo que se._

— _tiene razón líder Jiang disculpe mi imprudencia y si iremos a Yumengjiang estaremos de visita aunque me temo que solo pasaré a dejar a mi pequeña a su cuidado luego tendré que volver a mi secta por unos pendientes._

— _bueno líder Xen, me encargaré de que la estancia de su hija sea buena, ahora si me disculpa me siento cansado me retiraré._

Jiang Cheng se disculpo con los presente y se retiro a sus aposento en realidad estaba más que asqueado de todo más con su promesa que había hecho a los ancianos por que sentía tanta rabia, se sentía tan bien estar así por el momento no tenía ganas ni animos de involucrarse en asuntos románticos, nadie invadía su espacio y no tenía que dar cuentas de nada eran en realidad que tenía miedo, miedo a enfrentar esto un matrimonio a vivir lo mismo que sus padres ese era el verdadero punto de todo, pero jamás dejaría que se dieran cuenta de esto, los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. 

— _lider Jiang, líder Jiang, líder Jiang_

— _ahh Zewun Jun, que hace por que me esta siguiendo, ahora estoy cansado de verdad si quiere algo puede ser para después necesito estar solo._

— _líder Jiang solo estoy preocupado ud me ayudo a mi y me gustaría ayudarlo igual, pido disculpa si mi actitud lo ofende, pero en verdad no se le ve bien._

~ _Que pretendía el líder Lan con esta actitud de buen samaritano si en verdad nunca tuvimos una relación cercana por que ahora, que pretende que yo sea el suplente de sus hermanos que ya no están por que siempre tengo que ser el último en la vida de alguien, jamas estaré en primer lugar será que es mucho para mí meresco todo esto que esta pasando realmente meresco ser nadie para todos~_

Con pasos pesado se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola y dándole la espalda camino y se sentó en una pequeña mesa donde hervia una pequeña tetera también estaban unas tazas, Zewun no espero que le invitara a sentar por lo que camino y se posicionó frente a Jiang Cheng, lo observo un momento en silencio no podría decir que pensaba en ese momento pero a juzgar por la cara del líder Jiang se encontraba en un debate dentro de él, hasta podría decir que habían algo en el borde de sus ojos semejante a una leve lagrima que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento. 

— _líder Jiang, note que salió del salón con cierta molestia, hay algo que este molestandole puede confiar en mi._

— _Zewun Jun, no se preocupe ud demasiado solo estoy cansado han sido días agotadores e tenido mucho trabajo en muelle de loto, y a decir verdad no estoy de animo para una platica en verdad agradezco su preocupación pero es innecesaria._

Necesitaba encontrar palabras que fueran claras y directas pero que no lastimaron al otro realmente lo que Zewun Jun estaba haciendo hacían que se sintiera de alguna forma bien y lo Cálido que sintió días atrás ahora parecía aflorar, pero lo hundió en el fondo tan adentro mucho antes que empezará siquiera asomar el no nesitaba de esto no ahora y tal vez nunca, había perdido cosas valiosas que ya no volvería a tener algo o querer algo solo para luego ver como se va de sus manos ni siquiera una amistad como esta por que eso era una amistad, ja que pretendía si el no era ningún manga cortada y tampoco que lo fuera Zewun Jun. 

El silencio siguió su curso era realmente bueno en un principio luego empezó a pesar algo quería hablar Zewun Jun pero abría y cerraba la boca sin siquiera articular una sola palabra, cada cosa que quería decir moría antes de salir de sus labios con la vista puesta en la mesa vio la tetera y se dispuso a servir te inconscientemente, sin preguntar siquiera si la otra persona quería, el vapor emergía de las tazas Zewun Jun mira la forma que hacían mientras se perdía en el aire, dudaba si debía de hablar algo el silencio ya estaba siendo muy pesado. 

Pará Jiang Cheng era eterno este silencio cuando vio una manos largas y fuertes eran hermosas estaban tan bien definidas se podría decir que eran elegantes serán suaves se preguntó las veía moverse en la mesa cuando vio una taza con té puesta frente a él, iba a levantar la vista pero no lo creyó prudente no quería mostrar mucho de su conflicto interno que todo lo acontecido en el banquete le traía, cuando sintió una melodiosa voz que le habló como casi un susurro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a tod@s como han estado espero que bien, lamento la gran ausencia de mi fics e tenido días realmente agotadores y siento el cansancio florecer las ideas desaparecer ya no sabía ni que escribir, pero no puedo abandonarlo a uds que leen esta historia solo espero que les guste y la disfruten se vendrán más cosas y veremos como seguirá todo avanzando 
> 
> Saludos


	13. Conflicto Internos

A Jiang Cheng le pareció en que fue un susurro mientras vaga en su pensamientos y alteraciones que tenía dentro, si bien eran muchas tampoco podía decir las que su acompañante también tenía o que era lo que estaba pensando antes de que su voz sonara por la habitación.

— _líder Jiang, no quiero ser imprudente pero ud se encuentra así por la conversación con el líder Xen_

Los ojos de Jiang Cheng se abrieron de par en par acaso escucho bien Zewun Jun había escuchado su platica y que tanto había escuchado de eso cuando sintió otra vez su voz.

— _no quiero que piense que me involucró en cosas que no me conciernen pero puse atención cuando note una irritación en su rostro y pude escuchar sobre una visita a yumengjiang de la hija menos de_ _Shaiming Xen_.

que importaba ahora todo, por que tuvo que tratar ese tema en un lugar como el banquete si bien no quería que nadie supiera, por si volvía a fracasar pero aún así eso era que nadie más debía saber, pero ya estaba en su límite realmente no quería seguir con todo esto lo mejor era si de una buena vez aceptaba que por fin a alguien le estaba importando y que estaba intentando tener una amistad si bien el haberse vuelto hablar con su hermano y aclarar un poco de cosas aunque hayan sido en cartas por lo menos su temperamento se había suavisado con el paso de los años que ya eran bastantes no había por qué seguir con este comportamiento mezquino y egoísta había que dejar el orgullo de lado al fin y al cabo Zewun lo ayudó aún estando en reclusión y compartió con el cosas que a lo mejor a nadie le dijo y si él está aquí hoy fue por sus palabras de aliento eso quería pensar sin saber que realmente el tuvo casi el total de la responsabilidad de eso.

_—un poco Zewun Jun realmente arto no quería que nadie supiera en fin es algo que se tiene que hacer, luego de mi pequeña estadía involuntaria en el receso de las nubes cuando volví a yumengjiang me esperan muchos Pendiente entre ellos las preocupaciones de los ancianos por mi vida amorosa y la urgencia de un matrimonio para que luego llegue el heredero que toda secta espera para continuar con el linaje, yo e dejado pasar ya mucho tiempo primero Jin Ling, luego todo lo que paso la vuelta de Wei Wuxian y luego lo que paso en el templo Guanyin realmente había sido mucho en lo que pensar muchas cosas que procesar cambiaron los acontecimientos ya no todo era culpa de Wei Wuxian, y con todo deje pasar mucho tiempo imagino que en su condición también tiene esta misma presión._

Zewun Jun sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Jiang Cheng el sí entendía esto y por cómo notaba los cambios en su rostro era algo que no le agradaba, para ser honestos a él tampoco aunque lo haría solo y únicamente por su secta ya realmente sentía que debía hacerlo estaba más resignado, pero cuando Jiang Cheng entró así de golpe a su burbuja y los días que pasó lo que vivió en aquella pequeña cabaña sintió algo que se movió en su interior, había algo que nadie sabía algo que era tan único y tan de él un secreto que lo tenía tan en el fondo que jamás hubiera dejado a nadie saberlo aunque sí hubo alguien que lo supo, por algo sintió ese apoyo de su hermano Wangji, a él fue quien se lo confesó luego de todo el tiempo que estuvo curando sus heridas y velando por el ese tiempo en que su hermano espero por Wei Wuxian el lo entendía sabía que era ese sentimiento por que lo estaba viviendo no sabía en qué momento empezó solo que todo comenzó como un inocente y pequeño roce de labios entre el y Lianfang Zun ese eran su secreto que nadie sabría nunca sólo el era consiente que aquella amistad e hermandad estaba mucho más allá de los límites permitidos aunque su deseo por el siempre fueron reprimidos por que Xichen jamás violaria la ley del matrimonio que mantenía Jin Guangyao aunque después de todo lo que había pasado pudo atar muchos casas y así darse cuenta que hasta en eso fue todo manipulado por él por eso le dolio tanto, por ello su reclusión, pero cuando Jiang Cheng llegó esa noche el estaba ya dejado atrás todo pensaba en salir y lo que compartió con el líder Jiang los días que observó su rostro y como era realmente hermoso sin esa rudeza que mostraba siempre su cuerpo que limpio y observó muy bien mientras los atendía en sus heridas la suavidad de su piel y las cicatrices, todo realmente todo lo que observo esos días que estuvieron solos los dos le había gustado y todo creció aun más cuando compartió su lecho, pero esto no lo diría temía a lo que él otro pudiera hacer lo guardaría si algún día pudiera haber aunque sea una mínima luz ahy pensaría si movería alguna pieza para dar a conocer ese sentimiento que se alojó y por lo que se encontraba ansioso y quería estar siempre al lado de Jiang Cheng con cualquier cosa que los acercará más y ahora lo tenía aquí en frente y estaba abriéndose mostrando sus sentimientos diciendo lo que realmente pensaba y no lo que decía solo por decir.

— _Jiang Cheng entiendo su situación más que nadie se lo que significa todo esto me veo en el mismo dilema que ud, y estoy realmente agradecido de su plena confianza para esto y que pueda hablarlo conmigo._

_—gracias Zewun Jun realmente aprecio mucho que a pesar de todo ud se haya quedado lamento mi descortesía y en realidad jamás e abierto mis sentimientos a otras personas más que a mi mismo, realmente tengo miedo de esto no quiero un matrimonio como mis padres es un temor que me consume y por lo cual elabore una lista tan restrictiva solo para que el tiempo de espera fuera más largo y a eso añadirle mi mal comportamiento casi grosero con las mujeres._

— _líder Jiang ya que estamos en esta platica por favor llameme Xichen, puedo imaginar sus temores líder Jiang creo que solo ud sabe las cosas que pasaron durante su infancia y por lo que teme tanto, aunque déjeme decirle sin necesidad de ser grosero que era muy conocido por muchos los conflictos que habían entre sus padres y el desacuerdo por el primer discípulo de Yumengjiang._

— _Zew..... Xichen ya que se dio esta confianza puede llamarme Jiang Wanyin realmente necesitaba contarle a alguien se siente menos pesado, mañana ya parto a Yumengjiang, y supongo que ya estará esperando el líder Xen con su hija._

Se podía ver la cara de desacuerdo que albergaba Jiang Cheng realmente quería saltar todo esto, pero ya había dado su palabra.  
Zewun Jun se acordó de que luego se llevaría a cabo la reunión de sectas y que la organización está vez estaba a cargo de Yumengjiang era una buena oportunidad.

— _Jiang Wanyin disculpe pero recordé que la siguiente reunión se llevará acabo en sus dominios y si ud desea puedo ir con ud ya que solo faltan 4 días para el evento así podría ayudarlo y para que no se sienta tan precionado con la joven de la secta Xen, así tendrá motivos para no estar tan presente._

_—Xichen ud haría eso y con que escusa irá estos 4 días a Yumengjiang, realmente esto es algo de lo cual yo debo encargarme sería incompetente si no pudiera a estas alturas._

_—Wanyin déjeme todo a mi, sabre como puedo ir ayudarle sin dejar de que ud paresca que no puede, aparte acabo de salir de mi reclusión por lo que necesitamos renovar lazos y que mejor empezando en muelle de loto._

Jiang Cheng sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas había escuchado a Xichen solo llamar por Wanyin y de una manera tan dulce, esfumó el pensamiento y aclaró sus emociones ahora abarcaban otros temas, y ya estaba haciéndose muy tarde para que un Lan estuviera despierto.

— _Xichen agradesco su apoyo en estos momentos, ya es muy tarde mañana saldré temprano y si ud desea acompañarme es mejor que vallamos a descansar._

_—tienes razón Wanyin ya es tarde el tiempo paso muy rápido entre tanta platica agradesco la platica siempre es buena y alivia un poco nos vemos Wanyin descansa ya mañana será un nuevo día._

Así Zewun Jun remoto el camino a sus aposentos sabía de memoria el lugar tanto tiempo estuvo acá tantas cosas y pensamientos desbordaron aquí, pero ahora todo era pasado había un nuevo comienzo que ni siquiera el podía imaginar cual era solo le quedaba al tiempo decidir.

Jiang Cheng se quedó atrapado en pensamientos jamás imagino que pudiera tener así una platica con alguien y menos con Zewun Jun, realmente las cosas estaban cambiando hasta el había cambiado en varias cosas ya era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás.

Cuando Zewun Jun llegó a sus aposentos se encontraba de una manera un tanto diferente sintió que algo cambió en el y cuán era la necesidad de aferrarse a algo le agradaba la compañía de Wanyin por alguna extraña razón que el no comprendía, sentía que debía estar a su lado de alguna forma con la inquietud en su corazón se fue a descansar.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora
> 
> Hola como van acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo realmente lamento la demora, pero me e ido a blanco espero que vuelva mi lado escritor 😂😂😂 
> 
> Disfruten mucho


	14. Muelle de loto I

A la mañana siguiente, casi al alba, Jiang Cheng prepara todo para volver a Yunmeng Jiang. Si bien quería quedarse un día más para hablar con su sobrino, le habían hecho llegar noticia que la señorita Xin Qian ya se encontraba esperando y por supuesto que no dejaría que lo esperara por mucho tiempo, esto era realmente un dolor de cabeza, quería acabar con todo esto pero debía seguir adelante y dejar que el destino decidiera y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Ya en la salida de Lanlin Jin, listo para marchar, se dio cuenta que los Lan también estaban preparándose para su viaje a Gusu.

_—Jiang Cheng, ¿ya te vas? ¡Qué madrugador estas hoy!, pareciera que estás apurado por volver, ¿no será que alguien te espera?_

_—tsh... Pareciera que fue otra persona quien se cayó de la cama ¿y quién te dijo que tengo apuro? sólo son formalidades y responsabilidades que cumplir yo no desperdicio mi tiempo ¡ah! y espero que algún día pongas tu nariz en muelle de loto y presentes tus respeto a la familia Jiang._

_—Ohhh sí, ya lo he hablado con Lan Zhan y pronto iremos, pero ¿Zewu- Jun irá contigo? Nos acaba de avisar que irá._

Jiang Cheng dirigió su mirada al Lan mayor, este lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, una algo distinta a las usuales. Jiang Cheng sintió su corazón latir fuerte, cosa que le extrañó, pero no le dio mayor importancia e hizo una reverencia.

— _Sí, el joven maestro Wei y yo ayer estuvimos hablando con el líder Jiang de la reunión de secta que se llevará a cabo en Yumeng Jiang y como será en 4 días más y yo he estado en aislamiento, el líder Jiang me ha ofrecido que preparemos todo lo relacionado a esto._

_—Claro, será de gran ayuda y trataremos los temas, que por obvias razones, aún no maneja. Es hora de emprender el viaje._

Se despidió de su hermano que estaba un tanto sorprendido y emprendió su viaje de regreso, el resto de los Lan hicieron lo mismo de vuelta a Gusu.

~°~°~°~°~

Desde temprano la señorita Xin Qian, en compañía de su padre habían arribado al Muelle de Loto. Ella se quedaría unos días para conocer mejor al líder Jiang y por órdenes de su padre, una dama la acompañaría por estos días. Qiang, el discípulo principal, la recibió y escoltó a sus aposentos junto con el líder Xen que sólo se quedaría hasta que el líder Jiang llegara para dejar a su cargo a su pequeña hija.

Se sentía cansado por el viaje y la pésima noche que pasó, necesitaba un descanso, en eso pensaba cuando Qiang llamó su atención.

— _Líder Jiang sea bienvenido lo he estado esperando._

_—Líder la secta Lan, es un honor que visite el Muelle de Loto._

_—¿Alguna novedad tienes para mí?_

_—Líder, la señorita Xin Qian ya ha llegado junto al líder Xen, lo están esperando._

_—Llévalo al salón yo iré a cambiarme, alista una habitación para el líder Lan y prepara té para la visita._

_—Sí, líder._

Cuando el discípulo se fue, se giró hacia Lan Xichen.

— _Entremos, Xichen. Cuando te pasen la pieza podrás descansar y realizar tus cosas, yo estaré un poco ocupado, espero me disculpes- Apenas me desocupe estaré contigo._

_—No hay ningún problema Wanyin, realmente necesito darme un baño y estaré esperando a que te desocupes._

Necesitaba descansar pues había sido un viaje agotador, por lo que pidió agua para prepararse un baño y estar listo después de haber entrado a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Jiang Cheng, ya preparado, se diría de manera desganada donde su visita ya le esperaba. Al momento de entrar al salón todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron al recién llegado, saludó y ordenó que se sentaran.

— _Líder Xen, disculpe mi demora, acabo de llegar, señorita Xin Qian agradezco su presencia en mi secta, espero que los días que este acá sean placenteros y se sienta a gusto._

La dama ante sus ojos realmente era hermosa y muy educada, sin contar su timidez, lo más probable era que fuera por la situación aunque se notaba mucho que estaba realmente nerviosa.

_—Líder de secta, estoy profundamente agradecida con que me reciba, será un gran honor para mí compartir mis días en su secta._

_—Bueno, sé que tendremos más tiempo para platicar y así conocernos mejor, lo más probable es que ustedes estén cansados del viaje._

_—Líder Jiang, realmente agradezco que reciba a mi hija en su secta y de su consideración por haberla elegido, yo realmente tengo muchos pendientes, acordé que traería a mi hija y he cumplido, ahora si usted me lo permite tendré que retirarme para no seguir entorpeciendo sus labores_.

—«Pero que es todo esto, ¿por qué de pronto es tan considerado? ¡tsh! ni que con eso olvidara ciertas cosas, pero que bueno que ya se irá, todavía tengo otro invitado que atender»— pensó con molestia Jiang Cheng.

— _Claro líder Xen no se preocupe su hija estará bien y será muy bien cuidada bajo la secta Yunmeng Jiang._

Así el líder se retiró, la señorita fue escoltada a sus aposentos para que pudiera realizar sus cosas. Mientras tanto, Jiang Cheng se dirigía a la habitación donde organizaba todos los asuntos de su secta, por el tiempo que estuvo fuera le fue imposible realizarlos, en eso estaba cuando su discípulo principal Qiang llegó.

— _Líder, no deseo molestar sólo vine a informar sobre lo acontecido en la Secta mientras no estaba: los discípulos siguieron los entrenamientos, cada sirviente realizó a cabalidad sus labores, han habido algunas cazas nocturnas muy productivas y por último, el líder de la secta Lan se encuentra paseando por el recinto._

⸻«Todo ha estado normal»⸻ pensó mientras era informado de todo, le gustaba mucho la eficiencia de su discípulo principal y por algo lo era. Lo último que dijo retumbó en sus oídos como eco; Xichen paseando, se había olvidado por completo que Xichen estaba en ahí.

_—Gracias Qiang, me encargaré del líder, puede preparar té para nosotros y dejarlo en una de las terrazas que dan al lado por favor._

_—Sí, líder. No se preocupe que yo me encargo._

~°~°~°~°~

Lan Xichen, luego de darse su baño y alistarse con nuevas ropas, decidió dar un paseo por el muelle de loto, había estado muy pocas veces ahí y realmente, por lo poco que había visto, el lugar era hermoso. Así recorrió los pasillos que daban al gran y hermoso lago, cuando de pronto se encontró con una gran sala en medio del lago donde los lotos de inigualable belleza florecían, y sólo un pasillo estrecho, pero muy bien adornado, lo unía. Los sirvientes llevaban bocadillos y té, pensó que quizás era para la joven que estaba en el muelle de Loto para ser la futura dama Jiang.

Así estaba en sus pensamientos y admirando cómo los sirvientes adornaban todo, cuando alguien repentinamente se acercó por detrás.

— _Es hermoso, ¿verdad?_

Su corazón saltó de golpe junto a la reacción de su cuerpo.

_—Líder Jiang, me sorprendió en verdad— sonrió —sí, Muelle de Loto es muy bello, pareciera que usted tendrá una cita._

— _La verdad sí, creo que tendré una pequeña cita con un gran líder al cual admiro mucho y me siento muy honrado de que este en mi secta._

Lan Xichen sintió tristeza, pena, su corazón se acongojó, pero no entendía por qué y tampoco el significado de sus emociones mezcladas. Con la mirada un poco decaída posó sus ojos en Jiang Cheng.

_— ¡Oh! Vamos Xichen ¿por qué la cara? Fue una broma, bueno en realidad jamás he bromeado con nadie y quería ver qué expresión hacías. Estuvo horrible ¿verdad?_

Lan Xichen estaba anonadado, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿que fue eso?

— _Perdón, sólo que todo sonó extraño, la verdad._

_—Xichen, por favor comparte el té conmigo en la sala._

_—Gracias por tal invitación, espero no quitar de su tiempo líder Jiang,_

_—No es molestia, es un honor que estés acá, por favor acompáñame a tomar el té._

Iban caminando y platicando armoniosamente por el lugar. Sin embargo, al llegar al camino angosto que los llevaba a la pequeña pérgola, Jiang Cheng, que iba adelante marcando el paso, notó humedad en el piso por lo que dio un paso más largo para no caer, pero al voltear para advertir a Xichen ya había sido tarde este, al no darse cuenta, resbaló y cayó al lago.

— _Líder Jiang, li......derrr Jia...jianng, ayu......ayud.....ayúdeme._

Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el jade, se preocupó y sin pensar se lanzó al lago y como pudo lo subió al angosto pasillo. La posición en la que se terminaron encontrando era incómoda; Jiang Cheng había terminado de rodillas sobre el primer jade, ambos mojados. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos interminables segundos hasta que Jiang Cheng rompió la atmósfera con una risa.

_—¿Cómo fue que te caíste, Xichen? Realmente fue muy gracioso, lo siento no es que quiera reírme de ti, pero es la situación._

El Lan se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero la verdad le gustaba lo que veían sus ojos, no había visto en el rostro sonriente del joven hacía ya mucho, cuando eran más jóvenes.

_—¡Oh! Claro usted burlándose de mi mala suerte, sólo resbalé porque el piso estaba húmedo._

Así se encontraban cuando escucharon una voz dirigirse a ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora 
> 
> lamento mucho mi demora, para ser sincera tenia hace semanas el capitulo pero no lo había publicado por tiempo y debía revisarlo ahora esta listo y espero lo disfruten, si me demorare en las siguiente actualizaciones por temas de estudio y trabajo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos bueno este es mi primer fics que hago, por si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía escribo de mi celular, ojala que les guste y lo puedan disfrutar mucho.


End file.
